<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incompatible by Clovesstory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732628">Incompatible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory'>Clovesstory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anger, Dancing, Emotions, Endgame Chumetti, Endgame Otayuri, Everyone is a year older, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Jealousy, Loss of Identity, Lover or Fighter?, M/M, Money, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit discovers himself, Phichit needs a hug, Phichit trained so damn hard, Phone Sex, Rarepair, Secrets, Smut, They don't take over I promise, Travel, apology, lots of smut, two original characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phichit Chulanont has loved Yuuri Katsuki for many years, he was so infatuated that he became blinded and miserable. He finds a surprising comfort in a newly 'of age' Russian tiger, much to the chagrin of the men who love them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One sided Phichit/Yuuri - Relationship, Original Character/Original Character, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A win and crisp hotel sheets.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phichit finds solace in the arms of a newly of age Russian tiger that he never even noticed before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kia ora! I am currently in the process of fixing up up work, I have two Betas that gave their time and effort for me. They are Heather Eileen and Morag Jones. Please join the Yuri on ice facebook group to meet and support them. &lt;3 </p><p>I hope you like this beta'd chapter and the rest of my story. One day I hope to adapt this story into a published book, I appreciate any feedback that may help. Please let me know if you like it &lt;3 </p><p>I appreciate every single one of my readers, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit watches anxiously as his score is revealed, he knows he has done the best he could do and this will be the moment he is exposed to the world. This all started as a way to get his country on the map and he still wants that but after so much loss, he just needs this win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scoreboard above him slots him into second place, behind Victor Nikiforov. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a deafening roar. Phichit got second place at the Grand Prix finals. He’s beaten his friends and his previous records, forcing a smile although his heart is breaking. He’s proud of himself, even though it seems as if he is ungrateful. It’s just that even his best can’t beat Victor. The man who has everything and at the same time acts like it’s not enough. It drives Phichit crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PEACHES!” Chris tackles Phichit in a hug, lifting him off the ground. “You did it! You beat your records! You beat Plisetsky! You did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles genuinely, needing a reminder that his work wasn’t for nothing. That he did his best. “Thank you, Chris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri is close behind, throwing his arms around Phichit. “I’m so proud of you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit stiffens but accepts the hug, at least Yuuri doesn’t seem so upset with his fourth place finish. “I did all I could...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give yourself too little credit, you were amazing,” Yuuri smiles and ruffles Phichit’s hair playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still couldn’t beat Victor.” He pulls away and smiles half heartedly. “I’ll try again next year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris ruffles Phichit’s hair and nudges him, obviously flirting but Phichit doesn’t notice. Chris smiles down at Phichit, his heart so full of pride. They link arms playfully and chuckle together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be trying too,” Yuuri teases, “Don’t forget me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never...” Phichit whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phich!” Victor wanders over and wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “That was a close call! You’ve improved so much since last year, tell me your secret! I’ll definitely have to work hard to keep up with you.” He winks playfully and kisses Yuuri’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit keeps smiling but he’s dying inside, Victor acts like such a dick sometimes, he’s JJ with better hair. It pisses Phichit off when he pretends to be all humble when he was barely trying today, can’t he see how much work Phichit had to put in today? “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri finds himself nuzzling into Viktor’s neck, leaving a gentle kiss on his throat, “Good job to you too, Vitya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... Good job, Victor.” Phichit nods and walks himself straight out of the rink, his guarded skates still on so he’s not exactly quick or dramatic but it will have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swings his bag over his shoulder and continues his walk, he really should have taken his skates off but right now he can’t care less. He presses the elevator button to go up and stands there fuming. He canters into the empty elevator and tries to close the doors with the close door button, a blond haired skater easily slips his way in at the last second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I can’t believe I barely placed!” Yuri glares at the other skater in the elevator. He’s in his sports shoes and Russian Team jacket, hiding under his hood with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you did great. I’m surprised you didn’t score better than me.” Phichit glances at Yuri out of the corner of his eye, keeping his nose down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you killed me with the fucking quad lutz. Where the fuck did that even come from? It’s like you were another person.” He scowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit can’t help but chuckle at Yuri’s pout, “Well what did you expect? I have to do something to keep up with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, yeah sure, me. You were clearly after Victor, I’m surprised you didn’t hit him with your knife shoes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I didn’t think of it,” Phichit mutters, louder than he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Yuri turns and puts his index finger in Phichit’s chest. “People think I’m stupid but I’m just a quiet asshole, I knew you were after Victor. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think?” Phichit rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You te-” The doors open and Yuri pouts, no way is he letting Phichit leave, he’s finally become interesting. As Phichit walks out, Yuri follows him pointing his finger at him. “I haven’t gotten that far yet, I know you’re hiding something, why did you learn every jump but Victor’s signature? I know there’s something else going on and I am just annoying enough that you will tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sighs frustratedly, “Let’s just say he’s… my rival.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not a complete lie...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well duh, he’s everyone’s rival.” Yuri leans against the frame of the door of Phichit’s room and glares at him, hidden in the glare is a flicker of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that… Look it’s nothing. Can’t we drop this?” Phichit rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Chulanont, you should know me enough that this isn’t a surprise.” Yuri takes Phichit’s keycard and swipes his door open. “Come on.” Yuri walks into Phichit’s room and perches on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit immediately settles into the extra chair, quickly unlacing his skates, groaning in relief as the pressure is finally relieved off his feet. He practically throws them to the side and can’t stop watching a small mote of dust floating through the air, “I... I just can’t win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can, especially now. Victor is an old fart and I’m going to destroy him. It’s the perfect time to strike.” Yuri shoves his hood away and takes his jacket off, Phichit’s room is warm from the heater being on for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do that?” Phichit stands and flops next to Yuri on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Yuri grumbles and lays back, his chest still heaving a little from today’s exertion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling to his stomach, Phichit tries to articulate. "Act so… cool about everything! Like nothing is wrong!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri erupts into a loud chuckle. “Are you insane!? I literally dropped kicked Yuuri through the doors of his own ice skating rink. I kick Victor in the back regularly. How in the world is that cool and ‘like nothing is wrong’.” Yuri guffaws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't know. I guess you just seem to have it under control…" Phichit pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh, I just yell mean things at people. I only allow strong people get closer to me.” Yuri turns over to face Phichit, resting his face on one hand. “So. Why do you have it out for Victor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit knows Yuri isn't going to relent and huffs, "Because… He has everything... Everything that I've wanted for a long while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six world champion titles, stress and a poodle?” Yuri asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly? I couldn't care less about titles or anything.  I only ever wanted to put Thailand on the map for figure skating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see in your eyes Chulanont, you want something else. Something you desire more than any amount of gold medals. I just can’t... I can’t figure out what that is. You’re a mystery to me.” Yuri narrows his eyebrows and tilts his head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuri? Have you ever wanted something so much you'd do anyon-thing!-... Only to watch it be taken right in front of you… before you ever had the chance to say or to do anything?" Phichit’s eyes sting and water as he watches Yuri’s eyes, willing him to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in love with... Victor?” Yuri whispers, as though it is scandalous. His hand flies to his mouth. “That’s why you pretend to hate him right!? You’re fighting for his attention but he’s in love with Yuuri.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit flinches at Yuuri’s name, and can only shake his head as the first tears start to fall, "No… not Victor…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait..” Yuri lowers his head, hiding behind golden hair. “It’s him.. Katsuki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I know it's stupid." Phichit stubbornly wipes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, we’ve all been there. At this point, we may as well call him an international heart breaker.” Yuri sighs and falls to his back, glaring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit lays his head back onto the bed, letting the silent tears soak his hair, "You too huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can that stupid piggy asshole be so goregous, I hate that he’s hot. The worst thing though! He’s nice too… How could anyone not love him!” Yuri groans loudly and covers his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the fact that he can't even see it because of Victor Fucking Nikiforov!" Phichit finds himself laughing at the absurdity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, at this point? I think every skater has had a crush on him. Don’t tell a soul... But, Beka does too!” Yuri faces Phichit and chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit's eyes go wide, "Otabek?! Really?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I KNOW!” Yuri shakes his head. “I think it’s that Yuuri is just so sweet, he once saw Beka swaying a bit after a hard skate and gave him one of his energy bars so he wouldn’t fall over. He asked nothing in return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit giggles, "So Mr. Strong and Stoic likes sweet boys?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri sighs and leans his head against his arm. “Yeah I guess, I’ve made some moves but he seems to want me in the friendzone, either that or he’s so fucking oblivious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's with all the fucking oblivious gays?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. I train with Victor.” Yuri scoffs, his eyes looking deep into Phichit’s. He never realised how pretty his eyes are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit blushes at the eye contact, eyes darting away nervously, "Why are you looking at me like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not looking at you like anything!” Yuri scowls and attempts to sit up but flops back. “My arm cracked.. Ah..” He clutches his elbow to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny bone?" Phichit asks, laughing behind his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s very funny.” He pouts at Phichit and, very maturely, sticks his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit rolls his eyes and turns to his other side to plug his phone into the charger, the long cord reaches over the bed side table from the plug. Of course Phichit has the longest charging cord he could find. He’s not even thinking, it’s a meaningless task but suddenly he feels eyes on him. “You’re still looking at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri sits up aggressively and looks down at his crossed legs, he’s blushing at being caught. He never meant to stare, it’s just that Phichit has a great ass and it was fully on display as he moved on the bed. Yuri’s gay, Phichit’s hot. It was nothing more than a glance. Doesn’t mean a thing. “I was not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sits up and faces Yuri with a big smirk on his face. “You were.” He teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri wraps his arms around his knees and hides his face, he’s trembling a little and Phichit worries that he’s upset him. That is until Yuri looks up with a bright blush and a half smile on his face, he’s laughing, giggling is more like it. That’s unexpected. “Yeah, you caught me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you smile…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri tries to hide his mouth but he can’t be too fussed about it. “Keep it to yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Phichit’s voice is sincere, he doesn’t owe anything to Yuri but he’s a friend. Or could be. “What are you doing here, Yuri?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I guess, I’m just curious. I could tell you were about to explode and I wanted to know why.” Yuri struggles to explain why he decided to slip into the elevator, just out of curiosity. That’s all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nods, just as he begins to think, his stomach rumbles very audibly. “Sorry..” Phichit laughs and falls back on the bed, his hand pressed to his abs, shirt riding up to his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri lays back on the bed as well, he faces Phichit with his head resting on his hand. “You should order some room service.” Yuri whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You look a little.. Lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri leans over suddenly and presses his lips to Phichit’s, his hand reaching out to cup Phichit’s jaw. His hand remains there as he pulls back. He just couldn’t resist those sweet, plump lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s eyes are wide, he could never in a million years have guessed that Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian tiger, would lean over and kiss him. He looks deep into Yuri’s eyes and sees the fear. “Hey..” Phichit wraps his arm around Yuri’s waist and pulls him flush to his chest. He leans over and kisses Yuri softly, when Yuri responds they deepen the kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri pushes back and for a moment Phichit panics. “I’m sorry! You kissed me but it didn’t need to mean anything!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri shushes Phichit with a finger on his lips. “I’m not him.. You’re with me right? Not him..” His deep green eyes open, his sadness tinting the green in black. “I’m Yuri Plisetsky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nods, making sure to keep Yuri’s eyes locked on his, "I know, I'm with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy..” Yuri breathes with a light chuckle. “Our little secret, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s heart twinges with slight disappointment but he hides it well. “Of course, I’ll follow your lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had better watch your words Chulanont.” Yuri climbs over so he’s sitting on Phichit’s hips. Leaning over,  running his fingers through Phichit’s dark locks, his lips locked on his partner, begging for more with every slight movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit can’t believe he has the previous world champion figure skater in his arms, the Russian tiger grinding against him. Their kisses are sweet. Yuri tastes like the smell of freshly laid ice, feels like the fire that would melt the cold substance. His hair is softer than Phichit has thought, clearly taking good care of it. It still smells like the sweet scent of shampoo, even after his hard free skate. He runs his fingers through the soft strands, keeping note of the little moans that fall from Yuri’s lips when he does that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri is like a cat, nuzzling into Phichit’s neck, hand resting on the other side of Phichit’s neck, his thumb rubbing over Phichit’s throbbing pulse, trying to remember every little detail that makes Phichit’s heart throb obviously. So far, having his hands on Phichit’s face and neck seems to be having an effect on him. Phichit tastes like oats that he most likely consumed a few hours before his skate, he’s sweet and steady. Yuri begins to move his hips more insistantly against Phichit’s, enjoying the slow hardening taking place under his sweatpants and costume. Pulling away, he takes in Phichit’s flushed cheeks, his skin seems lighter in the brightness of his hotel room. He was taken aback by Phichit’s boldness, but honestly? He’s an attractive man and Yuri bets he won’t feel regret with him. He trusts Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri takes the hidden zip on his shoulder and brings it down his chest to remove his costume, he has to step back from Phichit for a minute, he rather enjoys the needy moan that leaves Phichit’s lips. “This fucking costume seemed like a good idea at the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit chuckles lightly and takes his own costume off, sweat pants first and then the sparkling white spandex underneath. “Hey, this kinda looks like your agape costume.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri smiles, he finally yanks his costume off his legs and nervously removes his briefs. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Copycat.” He winks at Phichit, suddenly shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit doesn’t notice Yuri’s demeanor for a moment, he’s struggling to reach the final zip on the top of his costume, his pants surprisingly gave him no issue. “Help..” He says pathetically with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s shyness fades a little at the situation, it seems Phichit is not as suave as he once thought. “Oh come here.” Yuri takes hold of the hidden zip down Phichit’s back and draws it down, following the curve of Phichit’s spine. Slowly, he pushes it off Phichit’s shoulders and down his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Phichit says sheepishly, for some reason, Yuri finds this even more endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t what I expected.” Yuri smiles and rests his head on Phichit’s shoulder, pressing himself to Phichit’s back. “You’re better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you.” Phichit turns around, pushing Yuri into the fluffy hotel bedspread. He leans over and kisses Yuri deeply, tugging his leg around his own waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri didn’t realise how much of a turn on it is to be pushed down into a bed. He’s forgotten his embarrassment about his body, it’s hard to bring up those kind of thoughts when there is a sexy Thai pressing his body against him. “Phichit...” Yuri moans, his hands coming up to wrap under Phichit’s arms to dig his nails into Phichit’s smooth back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiger..” Phichit bites down on Yuri’s shoulder, he can feel Yuri trembling and shoves his emotions to the side, he croaks out his words. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes!” Yuri pulls Phichit closer, forcing their hips to rub against each other. Throwing his head back, he lets his voice flow freely from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s moans are better than Phichit can comprehend, he has never heard such a sound, he’s so beautiful. He lowers his hips so their free erections finally touch, both dripping precum, their slide is delicious. Phichit bites down on his lower lip, he can hardly hold back the scream, nails digging into Yuri’s skin instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah..” Yuri moans, the pain seeming to help his climax creep up on him, he’s trying to hold back. This isn’t Yuri’s first time, he’s had a few lazy fucks here and there but this is something new. Phichit is watching Yuri’s reactions, doing things he now knows will get him a reaction, a slight hair pull and Yuri is a melted puddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit starts slow, rubbing them together using only his hips at first. When he feels enough precum on them both, he takes his hand and licks it thoroughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri almost has a damn heart attack just watching that. Yuri stiffens, the anticipation of Phichit’s hand gets him completely riled up, he grits his teeth while digging his nails deeper into Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit wraps them both in his hand and begins to move his hand and hips simultaneously, he’s grunting and sweating, unable to hold himself back. Opening his eyes to take in Yuri’s disheveled form, his perfect hair finally falling from its half braid. Not so fucking perfect now, Phichit thinks. You’re mine now and I want you. His thoughts come out in a confusing jumble but Yuri gets the idea, he mumbles similar words, his voice cracking as Phichit thrusts harder against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s not going to last, he’s so hot, so warm, so wet. He wraps one hand around Phichit’s neck and brings him close, he takes his lips and kisses so softly, holding on to this moment. He moans into Phichit’s mouth, his hand pulling the bottom of Phichit’s hair as he falls over the edge, his body full of light, every nerve on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm release and pull of Phichit’s hair drags him down with Yuri, feeling the pleasure without words, he’s trembling. He hadn’t even realised he had come until a few minutes later, Yuri sucking on Phichit’s neck brings him back to earth. They are both breathless, their chests pressed together. Yuri falls back, satisfied with his mark and of course the best orgasm he’s ever had. Phichit is still light headed, keeping his head on Yuri’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking gross.. I forgot how sticky it gets.” Yuri tries to get up but Phichit curls around him and whimpers. “Phichit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mm sorry.” He slowly sits up, peeling himself from Yuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri walks on shaky legs to the bathroom and brings a warm, wet towel to rub himself down. “Need some help old man?” Yuri half smiles and crawls over the bed to the starfish Phichit in the rumpled bed. Phichit nods, his face still in a blissful paradise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri sighs and wipes his partner down. “That was fucking great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit splutters a laugh. “Just great? I’ll have to improve next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri looks away, lowering the towel to the bed. “This wasn’t a one time thing for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sits up, suddenly completely at attention. “That is completely up to you, I won’t ever push you into anything, you are firstly a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri nods, he smiles and twiddles his thumbs. “It was fun, we could.. I don’t go back to Russia until Friday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That leaves Phichit three days to turn ‘great’ into ‘mind blowing’. “I think I can work with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The night before.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after, Yuri's keeping it cool and casual but Phichit is having emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi! Thanks for reading, I know this pair is an unusual one so if you clicked, im surprised and grateful. Please leave a comment if you wish, I would love to know what you think of this pair in particular. Thanks ❤ {clovesstory}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phichit’s attitude has vastly improved since yesterday, Yuri snuck out to his own hotel room for the night, leaving Phichit glowing and dwelling on kisses from a golden boy and darkening marks on his skin. He washes his face and does his eyeliner with a competent flourish of his hands, his foundation is dusted on his cheeks, a more severe concealer gets rubbed over a purple bruise sneaking up on Phichit’s caramel complexion. It’s their little secret, although Phichit will be unable to hide his flushed cheeks and ear to ear smile. For the first time in years, he has thought of someone other than Yuuri Katsuki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swings his arms, a skip to his step as he reaches the hotel’s breakfast buffet. He’s humming as he drops toast and oatmeal on his plate, splurging with a sweet fruit pastry. He drops his plate beside a sleepy Chris and sits up at the table, still humming and bright eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris takes one look at Phichit and instantly knows what happened, it’s a reasonably common sight for Chris to see a happy and satisfied man with a mark lazily covered in slightly off concealer. His eyes drop to the table, why couldn’t he have been the one in Phichit’s room last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skaters slowly gather around the table and bring a light hum to the otherwise silent table, Phichit tries to hide his excitement when he spots the small Yuri with his larger best friend, Otabek. He smiles at Yuri and does a very small wave, unnoticed by the crowd busy chatting away. Yuri scowls at Phichit and turns back to Otabek, he directs them to another table and they begin to eat by themselves. Phichit’s heart feels like it stopped, he knows Yuri didn’t want people to know, but to treat him like this? It’s heartbreaking. He lowers his head, his smile is gone, his breathing shallow. A shadow is cast across his face from falling hair. Chris notices the change and braces for the worst, at the same time, he looks at the men around the table, he’s almost positive Phichit slept with one of them. Surely it wasn’t JJ? He’s gotten tolerable enough to eat breakfast beside but other than that, he has no reason to find sanctuary in the Canadian’s arms. Seung Gil perhaps? He’s been observing in the crowd, watching every move and learning. Chris simply can’t figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then my Yuuri does the cutest thing! He squeaks like a little squirrel and I just adore-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you shush for a bit Victor! Oh my god the constant droning is hurting my ears.” Phichit scowls, the look unbecoming on Phichit’s delicate face. The men turn to him, Victor’s dark face makes Phichit back down, as though a wolf is staring down its prey. “Well it is...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem!? I’ve tried to be nice, in fact I really like you. You’re sweet and a great friend but i’m sick of you constantly undermining me and making me feel upset all the time! Don’t you understand this is hurting us! Yuuri and I are constantly on edge, Yuuri’s performance may have even been impacted by you.” Victor points an accusing finger at Phichit, Yuuri tries to gently pull Victor’s arm back but Victor has had enough, he’s hurting and Yuuri is hurting and he can’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit scowls and opens his mouth to attack back, he’s trying to think of a quick comeback but it’s not coming to him. Something about the look in Victor’s eye stops him from forming a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor holds his hand out and continues “I’m not as oblivious as you all think I am. I hear you whispering behind my back, calling me names and even threatening me. Why Phichit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Phichit is lost for words. He knows what he wants to say. He wants to put Victor in his place. He wants to say, ‘Look, you grey haired loser, you need to shut your damn mouth, I would love Yuuri more, I am better for him. You need to back off and let me love him! You’re too old to be shaking your ass on the ice like you do. You only win because the judges are biased.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The awkward silence carries on while Phichit’s mouth opens and closes, Victor becomes more and more frustrated as the time goes on. He feels the rage roiling in his guts and he can’t hold it in. “WHY!?” Victor demands, his fist hitting the table, hot tears fall down Victor’s face as he desperately wishes for a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because.. Because you have everything! And you act so self entitled! What don’t you have!?” Phichit’s crying too, he shoves his chair over as he stands and stares down the table, most are shocked but Victor and Yuuri are crying. Phichit regrets, he regrets so much. He runs from the dining room without another word, banging the elevator button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri turns to his stunned companion, they watch Victor break down in sobs, Yuuri rubbing his back and whispering to him. Yuri needs to have a little chat with a certain someone. “Fuck... I have to shit. Be right back Beka, must have been the ramen last night.” Otabek nods, he doesn’t even question it, he didn’t feel so great last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri slides into the elevator beside Phichit , again, just as the doors close. “Here we are again.” He says, his arms cross in a protective gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Phichit wipes his eyes angrily. “You used me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No I didn’t, you asshole. I was acting casual, that’s me doing my best attempt at casual.” Yuri shrugs, Phichit surely knows who Yuri is, right? Was he maybe expecting a smiling Yuuri? Well, Yuri isn’t him. He isn’t kind, he doesn’t smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to be rude to me, I gave you my everything last night. I don’t do that for just anyone.” Phichit walks through the now open elevator doors and heads to his room, Yuri hot on his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry, okay? You aren’t with Katsuki, sickenly sweet anxious idiot. I’m me, I'm mean and immature and... I’m new to this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think this is new to me? I’ve never slept with a friend or even a fellow skater before, but, last night meant something to me.” Phichit swipes his door open and walks in, he blocks the entry. “I don’t think we should even be friends. I’m poison. I’m in love with someone unattainable and completely incompatible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me in, we can talk about this.” Yuri is surprised by the level of maturity he is showing, Phichit brings it out in him, he guesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what then? Have sex, lie about it and hide it from everyone I care about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea.” Yuri snatches Phichit’s phone, ignoring the growled ‘Hey!’ “Show me to someone, a family member, someone you trust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri..” Phichit rubs his temples, suddenly it feels like there is a shard of ice lodged in his forehead. “I don’t get why..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up and let me in!” Yuri barges past Phichit, not letting him make his own decision as he clearly has no ability to man up and face this. “If this will prove I like you and I want to have more sex with you, i’ll do it.” He tosses the phone at Phichit and nods to the hamster patterned device. “Who?” Yuri musses with his hair, making himself look presentable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sighs, looking down at his phone. “My sister? Maybe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Yuri sits himself on the bed and pats the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy, it’s not like we are dating. Are you going to like ask permission to have sex with me or..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. What.. Why?” Yuri rolls his eyes and pulls Phichit to the bed by the hem of his shirt. “Come on, Beka thinks i’m pooping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit barely acknowledges the strange comment, he’s shaking, he wasn’t expecting to bring Yuri into his life, meet his sister. Know his life back in Thailand. He presses her contact anyway, requesting a video call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri climbs on to Phichit’s lap, he wraps his arms around Phichit’s shoulders and watches nervously at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman is beautiful, the splitting image of Phichit, her hair is long and flowing in dark tendrils over her chest. She’s wearing a very thin and completely see through shirt, her eyes are bright and the exact shade of deep grey that Phichit’s are. Yuri smiles, not even needing to fake it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phichit? Who’s this?” She asks with a flirtatious wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, this is Yuri. He’s my...” Phichit looks to Yuri, unsure of what to call him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's say... I’m his... Lover.” Yuri says, the word doesn’t taste right in his mouth but it will do for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!? PHICHIT CHULANONT HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!? MAMA IS GOING TO BE SO EXCITED!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! No, no one can know. This is still new and if anyone finds out, it will be a media storm and I really don’t need that right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s right, Mr. silver.” She smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how me getting a partner is worth more to you than being the second best world champion.” He chuckles, his Phichit attitude coming back to him. His smile was unmissable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri can’t stop staring, it’s like a new person has emerged, the same person he saw after their climax last night. True and pure Phichit, he’s strong and he is sweet. He deserves so much more. Yuri leans in and pecks Phichit’s cheek, earning two almost identical squawks from the two Thai people in the room. The blush is instantaneous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you guys are adorable, five bucks says you’ll be bringing him home to mum as your booooyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Phichit yells, his nerves showing in his eyes. He should have known his sister would be the worst person to show Yuri to right now. “Just.. Keep it between us for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure little bro, behave yourself. Use protection!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.. Please stop.” Phichit hides his face in Yuri’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. Anyway, I better go. See you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bye.” Phichit mumbles from his hidden spot on Yuri’s shoulder.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blows a kiss and ends the call. Leaving Yuri with a bashful smile and a hidden Phichit. “I’m so sorry.” Phichit mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s adorable, just like you.” Yuri says before snorting at his own softness. “Ew, no. I am not turning into a mush ball. No way. I’m the fucking ice tiger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit looks up at Yuri and raises an eyebrow. Both snort a giggle before Yuri kisses Phichit’s lips once, he pulls back with a groan. “I gotta go, beka is waiting for me, he’s going to think I have the runs or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit giggles more, although he is sad to lose his comforting partner. “I’ll see you soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon.” Yuri agrees and peels himself off Phichit, he works his smile into a look of disdain before walking off into the hallway, letting the door close softly behind him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri grabs an apple from the buffet as he comes back and sits with Otabek. He takes a bite and speaks with his mouth full. “That was fucking gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek simply grunts, chewing through a bite of cereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are never going back to that ramen place.” Yuri sighs and crunches his apple, he crosses his legs and leans against the arm of his loveseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Otabek chuckles, “So what do you think Yakov is going to say… Losing to Chulanont,” He nudges Yuri’s ribs with his elbow playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen him speechless before.” Yuri smirks. “Phichit really came out of nowhere with that performance. It sucks big time that I had to perform before him so I couldn’t account for his skate.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek blinks in surprise at Yuri, “Y-Yeah I guess so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve fucking won, so damn humiliating. Fucking old ass men showing me up.” Yuri spits out, noticing Otabek’s surprised look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh… Are you feeling alright?” Otabek pokes Yuri’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da, why?” Yuri nibbles his apple, it’s so much harder to lie to Otabek than he first thought. It’s not as much lying as it is withholding the truth but it still hurts him to keep things hidden away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kazakh shrugs, “I don’t know, you’re just acting… weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I just barfed out my personality along with the ramen.” He winces and tucks his legs under himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek looks at him for a moment before letting it go, “Did you see Chulanont this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean... Literally like half an hour ago? Da, he almost throttled Victor.” Yuri chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant before that!” He leans forward and whispers, “I’ve got money that he got laid last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri is shot through time, last hot, wet kisses on rumpled hotel blankets. Tan hands running through blond hair. Leaving around three am, a quick goodbye kiss taken over damp pillows. “Whatever, doubt it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?” Yuri looks over at the table, Victor and Yuuri are no longer there, Chris and JJ are chuckling about one thing or another.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had this dazed look in his eyes, trust me. I’ve been in enough clubs to know when someone had a good lay.” Otabek smirks smugly and returns to his froot loops. “You know, the same look you had this morning.” And he scoops a spoonful of fruity cereal into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri chokes on his coffee, spluttering as droplets go all over himself and his apple. “What!? I did not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suuuure… So who was it this time? Don’t tell me you seduced one of the angel’s boyfriends?” Otabek teases with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew no.” Yuri chuckles nervously. “Fine. Just some sponsor I met after my skate, he was some snobby rich kid and I thought why not? He gave me a damn rolex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek’s eyes go wide, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t even that good.” He scoffs and glares down at his apple, begging his brain to stop showing him images of their night. Moans and gasps. Phichit hadn’t even gone inside him and yet it was the best sex Yuri had ever had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what he would feel like inside me.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phichit’s cock is slender and long, just how far inside Yuri could it reach? And what about the other way? Burying himself in Phichit’s plush ass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now he’s hard. He crosses his legs, praying his pale skin remains un reddened. “Now that you mention it..” May as well play into this. “Phichit did have a mark on his neck? Must have been someone brazen enough to leave a mark on someone so famous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it could be one of the other skaters?” Otabek suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My money’s on Chris.” Yuri points to the Swiss man at the other table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Unlikely,” Otabek takes a sip of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Yuri’s jealousy is misguided but he can’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris doesn’t sleep around with just anyone,” He shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking kidding me!? He was my fucking cover story! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Yuri shouldn’t be upset, in fact, he already knows the answer. The only way Beka would know something like that.. Would be in an intimate moment between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We almost did at Euros, but Chris. He needs a connection first. So we ended up just binge watching America’s Next Top Model.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me about that..” Yuri looks away and fiddles with a loose thread from his fabric covered arm rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, thought I mentioned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Otabek shrugs it off and continues to eat, leaving Yuri with a grumpy look and many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri misses Phichit already... </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri waits until two am, he’s paranoid that if even one person sees, it will make his and Phichit’s lives spin completely out of control. It started as a selfish act but, Phichit doesn’t deserve that scandal, he’s just received the best honor of his life thus far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneaks through the hallways of the hotel, he tries to walk casually but his palms are sweaty and heart pounding. He stands outside Phichit’s door, he has a moment of hesitation but he knows this is what he wants. Does Phichit still want him? Surely he does… Doesn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends a text to Phichit, simply typing the word ‘here’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit swings the door open, he’s breathless, his dark hair fluffy and freshly washed. He smells devine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yuri.” Phichit smiles and gestures for Yuri to come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri nods nervously and walks into the room, he drops his hoodie to the small desk and continues to walk to the window. He slides the curtain back and looks out at the twinkling lights of the city below him. “I never realised just how beautiful Canada can be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let JJ hear that.” Phichit chuckles, Yuri can sense his nervousness through the melodic sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, he’s so annoying.” His heart isn’t in it though, he almost feels like he can’t be mad in the presence of Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit slides his hands around Yuri’s hips and rests his head on the shorter man, he connects his hands around Yuri’s middle. “I’m so nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri blushes and leans into Phichit’s touch. “We don’t have to do anything.” Yuri mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nuzzles into Yuri, he’s even more nervous now. Will Yuri just leave him if they don’t do anything? Phichit can’t bear the thought of spending the night alone. He squeezes his arms around Yuri. “It’s up to you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri doesn’t want to leave, why should he have to? They don’t need to do anything? But is Yuri ready for simple intimacy? He turns in Phichit’s arms and wraps his hands around his partner’s neck. “Do you wanna maybe try some things?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit makes a strange little squeal, he was not expecting that, nor was he expecting the hunger in Yuri’s eyes, the bright red blush dusting his cheeks. “Yes.” He coughs, “I mean... Yeah sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri takes Phichit’s hand, he breathes deeply and pulls the man over to the bed. “Do you want to finger me a little?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gasps quietly, he grips Yuri’s shoulders and leans in, nice and close. He nuzzles into Yuri’s ear. “Think you can handle my fingers, little tiger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri shivers and groans lowly. “Try me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit throws Yuri to the bed and walks over to the bedside table, he opens the drawer and waves the orange bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri smirks, his evil glint coming back to him. “Oh, so you were expecting this huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit rolls his eyes, it’s crazy how once the awkward bubble is burst, it feels so normal. He crawls across the bed, licking his lips slowly. His eyes dip to Yuri’s lips, he bites his own, the lube bottle still in his hand. “Yuri Plisetsky.. How lucky am I to have you in my bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri rolls his eyes. “Uh huh, well.” He sits up and touches his index finger to Phichit’s bottom lip. “Yes, you are extremely lucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Phichit sits with his legs crossed on the bed, he reaches out with both arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri straddles Phichit’s lap, resting his head on Phichit’s shoulder. He feels the deep chuckle coming from Phichit’s body before he hears it. “What!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed a step here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit tugs at Yuri’s pants, he can’t get them off while Yuri is sitting on his lap. Their foreheads touch as they laugh together, they got too far ahead of themselves. It didn’t seem so difficult last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri clambers off and pushes his tight black jeans down his legs, his underwear is quick to follow. He smiles down at Phichit, he leans forward without thinking and presses his lips to Phichit’s. He’s just as soft and sweet as Yuri remembers, he buries one hand in Phichit’s hair. The dark strands are still a little damp from his previous shower and smells sweet like honey. Yuri pushes his body forward to meet Phichit’s, he doesn’t realise how close he is until he feels Phichit’s erection pressed up against him. He whimpers into Phichit’s mouth, his sounds being swallowed by Phichit. His tongue taken, no sounds come loudly. Only they can hear the noises that the other makes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist, he pulls his lover closer and rocks them together. He forgets for a moment what they had planned to do. Honestly, Phichit just wants them to rub against each other and come just like this, but he knows that Yuri wanted to try something. Phichit rests Yuri against his body, dropping his head to his own shoulder. “It’s going to be a bit cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care. Now.” Yuri digs his nails into Phichit’s shoulders, hanging on to him for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit takes the bottle half buried in the sheets, the liquid is cool on his fingers once the cap is opened. His free hand holds Yuri up and leans him over his shoulder. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God yes.” Yuri groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit slicks up his fingers even more, worried about hurting the smaller man resting against his body. He takes a shaky breath and slowly slides one finger inside of Yuri. Both men groan and tense, Phichit has almost melted at the warmth of Yuri, he’s so tight. Phichit moves his one finger gently up and down, getting a feel for Yuri. Soft whimpers melt in Phichit’s ears, he can’t resist curling his finger, enjoying the loud moan falling from Yuri’s lips. He adds another finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri gasps loudly, the stretch is delicious. He thrusts his leaking erection against Phichit’s still clothed body, the damn man can deal with the mess on his clothes later. Yuri is getting rather sick of clothes in general. He doesn’t want another piece of clothing between himself and Phichit ever again. He whispers between grunts, “another.” He feels the nudge of another of Phichit’s slender fingers, they aren’t particularly long but more than enough to play with Yuri. All at once, the three fingers all hit Yuri’s prostate. He screams Phichit’s name into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name sounds so natural from Yuri’s lips, he’s spurred on to hit that spot again. And again. Sweet cries fall from Yuri’s lips, his nails break skin on Phichit’s biceps. Phichit can’t resist, he keeps playing with Yuri, finding that sweet rhythm inside. He groans as he nudges that sweet place inside Yuri. “Kiss me...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri vaguely registers the words, he sits up a little so he can lean forward and place another kiss on those sweet lips. He kisses passionately, all tongue and hot and wet. He’s so close to the edge, he can hardly stand the tease. Once Phichit wraps his free hand around Yuri’s length, it only takes two strokes until Yuri is once more screaming Phichit’s name into the man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit feels the hot cum splashing his shirt in white and he couldn’t care less. Who else has had Yuri in such a way? Who else could make him cum using three fingers and two strokes? Phichit doesn’t feel ashamed to admit his pride under the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yuri comes down, his eyes begin to droop, he’s finally feeling the early hour throughout his body. He closes his eyes as he rests against Phichit, he stills and begins a soft snore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s heart is pounding, what the hell does he do now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s breathing deepens and Phichit knows he is fully sleeping now, he should have no trouble putting him down on the bed and snuggle up in the blankets for the night. He shuffles around and lowers Yuri to the bed, his legs are still wrapped around Phichit’s waist. Phichit smiles softly and runs a gentle finger down Yuri’s sleeping face. He brings the hotel blanket over to cover Yuri and keep warm. Phichit sighs and rips his shirt off, he won’t bother with his pants for now. He crawls under the blanket and nuzzles up to Yuri, he’s so tired that his erection is easily defused without mess. He closes his eyes and drifts into a dreamless sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri turns his body into the warmth, he can feel warm breath against the side of his face and gentle hands resting on his waist. He nuzzles into the warm body, finding a perfect little spot right in the crook of the warm neck. He feels soft lips pressing against his forehead and he shivers. “Mmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning tiger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri opens his eyes with a rub and a yawn. “Phichit.. What time is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s around 7:30am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stayed all night!” Yuri sits up, letting the sheet fall down to his hips, his chest on full display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Phichit watches Yuri, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri snaps his fingers in front of Phichit’s face. “Hello, we have a problem here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit takes hold of Yuri’s hand and smiles sweetly. “No, we don’t, don’t worry about it.” He starts to kiss and lick Yuri’s fingers slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri bites his lip in an attempt to keep back a whine. “But... People... I don’t want them knowing about us yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit pouts and makes a little whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being cute.” Yuri scowls, unable to hide the fact that he has just noticed Phichit’s erection and it’s making him drool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit brings two of Yuri’s fingers into his mouth and sighs happily as he sucks and licks at those slender fingers his own fingers trail the length of Yuri’s arm and back again, feeling goosebumps rising under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for it, Chulanont.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit finds himself being shoved back against the bed, the covers thrown off his legs and a sprightly young blond leaning over to kiss him. Phichit grips the back of Yuri’s hair and continues the sudden kiss, he turns his head to the side a little to bring Yuri’s lips into a closer kiss. Their tongues meet in a soft dance, small moans escape each one of the men as they stay pressed together. It’s Yuri who pulls away first, only just. Phichit won’t let him much further than an inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phichit, how do you expect me to suck your dick if you won’t let me move?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gulps, his dick twitches at the thought. “Uh.. I..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mouth can do many things Chulanont, it can fight you, or fuck you.” Yuri licks his lips and stares Phichit down, watching those dark eyes deepen in lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me please..” Phichit releases Yuri’s hair, he barely breathes and Yuri takes a loose piece of string and ties his hair back, he's unbelievably sexy like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri crawls down Phichit’s body and nestles himself between Phichit’s legs. He grasps at Phichit’s pants and brings them down in a few pulls, along with his tight black underwear. He throws the clothing to the floor and stares at Phichit, he’s so exposed and vulnerable right now, it makes Yuri ache with want. One day he wants to have this man under him, today, he settles for teasing the shit out of his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit groans as Yuri runs his hands up his legs, thumbs brushing against his erect penis. He jolts when a warm hand wraps around the base of him and tugs a few times. “Oh... Yuri.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri grins devilishly and takes his hand away, he wants Phichit to beg for it, to treat Yuri with utmost respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri.. Please baby, I need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri leans over and places sweet open mouthed kisses over Phichit’s hips, he pauses for a moment to make a hidden mark, this one just for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit groans, he’s so close but his mouth is not on him. “Please Yuri..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Yuri licks at Phichit’s skin and nibbles just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck me.. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri takes that, for now. He grasps Phichit’s length in his hand and starts by taking just the tip into his mouth. He licks at the salty precum and moans quietly, he’s looking up at Phichit with innocent eyes while making the most lewd noises that Phichit has ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit tries desperately not to thrust into Yuri’s mouth, it’s not easy. That hot, wet, cavern is the most wonderful thing. He guesses Yuri was right, his mouth can do some pretty great things when not spouting shit. He leans his head back on his pillows and feels his whole body relaxing for a moment, his arousal there and prominent but it’s not just that, it’s a sense of belonging and a sense of a beginning. He can’t wait to see what else comes his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri sucks and licks up and down Phichit’s shaft, his left hand wanders over to Phichit’s balls and massages gently, it’s fun to discover someone new, their likes and turn ons. He loves it. He loses any thought of making Phichit beg, his dominance has left the building. His free hand takes one of Phichit’s tightly balled hands and brings it to his hair, praying for some encouragement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit takes a hold of soft blond strands and tugs Yuri down gently, whispers of praise cause small moans around Phichit’s length, the vibrations of which, drive Phichit crazy. He almost can’t believe this is happening, he pulls Yuri back, almost all the way off him and then all the way back down. “That’s it... Oohh.” Phichit bites his lip and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri lets Phichit guide him while his tongue does the work, up and down. He knows Phichit is close when the man’s praise becomes garbled and his hips thrust a little, he’s squirming and Yuri sucks just a little harder, his hand massaging a tad harder as well. He licks around Phichit’s head and sucks just as Phichit gasps and hot cum drips down Yuri’s throat, he tries to swallow without thinking although it’s not his favourite part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit is gasping on the sheets, his hand fell limply from Yuri’s hair and dick went limp out of his mouth. “Yu..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri takes Phichit’s chin in his mouth and kisses him deeply, forcing Phichit to taste himself. He pulls away to see a shocked Phichit scrunch his nose up in the cutest way. Yuri chuckles and tucks dark hair behind Phichit’s ear before leaning in to kiss his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow...” Phichit mumbles and mindlessly traces circles on Yuri’s shoulders, he’s not sure when he grasped Yuri like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really hot.” Yuri chuckles and trails a finger down Phichit’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you’re pretty great too.” Phichit winks and wiggles his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!” Yuri takes one of Phichit’s pillows and smacks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is that how you want to play it?” Phichit smiles cheekily and tackles the still naked Yuri, he begins to search for ticklish spots and finds himself lucky, Yuri almost screams as soon and Phichit tickles his ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bitch!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They giggle and roll in the blankets, tickling each other and teasing, all thoughts of leaving the room fade for a while. This room has become their safe haven and Yuri wants to keep it that way. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chris.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris' perspective. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! I love all my readers ❤</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now, Chris doesn’t do commitment, he’s more than happy to find a beautiful person and bring him to his hotel room for expensive champagne and some fun. More than once that person has been his competition or his friend. He almost made the mistake of having his way with an eighteen year old Otabek after one hot dj session in the club that Chris frequents on his travels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy, Yuri would have one or two things to say about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, given what Chris knows about himself, he finds himself wondering why it’s hard to get the image of a faceless man having sex with Phichit out of his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s jealous, oh, so jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not as though Chris can’t breathe while Phichit is on the ice, it’s not like the hug they had after Phichit won second place in the world championship made Chris’ legs turn to jelly. It’s not like Phichit’s hair looks so soft and fluffy that Chris wants to bury himself in it and never come out. No, nothing like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris glares at the ceiling, his eyes following a tiny crack that someone had attempted to cover in paint. Why does he feel like he’s underwater, sounds around him becoming dull. He clasps his hands together on his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s banging? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor continues to knock, curious as to why his friend hasn’t come down from his room in over 12 hours. “Chris!” The name rolls off his tongue in that delectable thick accent, it gives Chris shivers from memories of a time long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris stumbles to the door, his hearing slowly coming back to him as reality comes back. His robe flows around his legs as he walks. The rope around his middle comes undone from it’s lazy knot and trails down his abdomen until his unclothed length is completely exposed. Underwear? What’s that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Chris cracks the door open and tries to bury his jealousy in a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Victor’s eyes dart down immediately. “Heard of pants? Of course you haven't” Victor shakes his head and pushes past Chris into the room. He takes Chris’ lounge chair and sits with his legs crossed and hands lazily hanging over the arms of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris chuckles and rolls his eyes, “You already knew that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Victor taps his finger on the chair. “So, who is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris pouts, “And how do you know it’s a he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor scoffs. “You haven’t slept with a woman in years babe, I know your preference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris growls, “Fine fine. It’s Phichit..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah..” Victor starts to play with a loose thread on his chair. “He’s.. Fire, isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s- He’s so much more than that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not really your type, what is it that attracts you to him?” Victor taps his chin with a single finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is funny and cute and there is just… I feel this pull to him you know?!” Chris can’t help but gush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiles and lowers his finger. “That’s adorable. Shame he’s sleeping with someone, it’s not me. Just in case you were wondering. Which you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smirks, “Pretty sure Yuuri would have your hide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I was insinuating that Yuuri would be keen.” Victor winks, his body shivering just at the thought. If only they both weren’t too protective for a threesome…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris growls at the thought of Victor and Yuuri in bed with Phichit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop that, I would invite you too babe.” Victor lounges back on the chair and smiles gently at Chris. He lifts his insanely expensive loafer and nudges Chris’ leg. “I’m guessing this is why you missed the banquet? Been pouting on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pouting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are, darling.” Victor shakes his head and pulls out a bottle of champagne from under his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did you fit that in there!?” Chris takes the bottle and reads the back of the bottle. It’s real, the good expensive kind that Chris loves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic sweetie, it’s the secret of the ice.” Victor winks and grabs the hotel glasses, they’re too cheap to give champagne glasses. “To us, for all the crap we had to go through for love.” He holds the glasses while Chris pops the cork and fills the glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To absolutely gorgeous and out of our league pretty boys.” Chris takes a glass and touches it to Victor’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To all the sexy international skaters at the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Izvinyayus'” <em>(Sorry)</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An explanation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri has feelings, Phichit's are bigger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go down and sit with Victor and Yuuri, after making my apology of course.” Phichit looks sheepish and squeezes Yuri’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri squeezes back and leans forward to kiss Phichit’s cheek. “I love that you stood up for yourself, made you all dark and mysterious and sexy..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smirks, “Yeah, but… I’m sure Yuuri has some choice words for me after making his Fiance cry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can fuck later if that makes you feel better?” Yuri leans into Phichit’s neck and nibbles gently, his hand coming up to rest on Phichit’s lower stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gasps slightly, feeling Yuri’s teeth graze over his pulse, “Keep that up and I’ll demand it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you go all dominant, it’s so sexy.” Yuri nudges Phichit back to the wall of his hotel room and trails his lips down Phichit’s arm to his hand, he kisses the tips of Phichit’s fingers, his hands wrap around Phichit’s and holds him there, his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escapes Phichit’s mouth before he can think, “Well maybe I can indulge you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast first.” Yuri drops his hand and grabs his jumper and keycard from the chair beside Phichit’s hotel desk. “You coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sighs before grabbing his own cardigan, “I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri runs Phichit’s brush through his hair once more and stalks towards the door, bringing his standoffish behaviour back. “I wish I could stay in this room forever…” Yuri opens his arms to Phichit, still waiting by the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit quickly rushes into his open arms, hiding in his neck, “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my last day today, my favourite red eye to Moscow…” Yuri holds Phichit tight for just a moment, already regretting letting go before his arms unclench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Can… Take me with you,” Phichit whines as he feels Yuri’s arms fall..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh get a grip Chulanont.” Yet, Yuri gives him another cheek kiss before pushing him out of the room. “I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit pouts as he walks away, making sure to stick his tongue out at Yuri before the teen closes the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That fucking adorable idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuri giggles to himself, keeping his head resting on the closed hotel door. He waits until he hears the elevator ding and then makes his way out, hopping in the next available elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit awkwardly shuffles towards the group table in the hotel restaurant, only Chris, Yuuri and Victor are there so far. Otabek is arriving too and surprisingly takes a seat right beside Chris. “Hey guys…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turn to face Phichit. Yuuri and Victor are still upset at him and try to avoid his eyes. Yuuri speaks up this time. “Those seats are going to be filled…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit flinches under Yuuri’s tone, only ever hearing it used to ex boyfriends who had broken his heart. Cruel and unforgiving… “Yuuri… Victor… I-... I just wanted to apologize.” He takes a breath to steady himself. “I haven’t been kind or fair to either of you and there is no excuse for it. I’m really sorry… And I know that I really was a jerk… I was hoping maybe we could start over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri turns to Victor, they exchange a meaningful look for a few seconds. During that time, Yuri arrives, he raises his eyebrows but he sits himself beside Otabek who’s trying to look only at the basket of rolls on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit meets Yuri’s eyes. “There’s more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri almost sits his water out, good thing he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, it’s time for the truth. I’ve been unfair to Victor all this time because... well, I really liked you. I wasn’t sure how to say it. I’ve met someone while staying here, they helped me realise how much pain you can cause yourself by hiding.” He smiles gently. “I’m over it but I want to remain your friend, I would never want to jeopardize our friendship. I’m so sorry Victor, you didn’t deserve to be yelled at for something you didn’t even know about. You were a perfect gentleman while I remained nothing but a childish boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri is wide eyed, mouth opening and closing over and over again as he processes what Phichit has just said, He looks to Victor as well as if to ask if he’s in some sort of weird soap opera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laughs gently, a breathy laugh escaping him. “I was so worried.” He jumps up and hugs Phichit tightly. “I’m sorry that... I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good guy Victor, you’re exactly the person he needs to love him.” Phichit smiles, he means what he says, that doesn’t mean his crush is gone, but he’s healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Yuuri and opens his arms, Victor stands beside him with a hand on his shoulder. “Yuuri?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looks at both of them and smiles a sly smile, “You’re both idiots… jeeze… come on…” He opens his arms and accepts Phichit’s hug tightly, glad that his relationship with his best friend isn’t over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Yuuri, I hate that I did this to you, my best friend. Do you forgive me?” He holds his friend tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods, “Always, But next time something this big is happening, I hope you’ll come talk to me about it before it gets out of hand.” He gives Phichit a sad almost regretful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was so young when I started this... infatuation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Yuuri smiles, hugging Phichit once more, “I love you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Phichit smiles and gestures to the table. “May I sit down now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sit! I’m fucking hungry.” Yuri scoffs and glares at the hugging men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri can’t help but laugh out loud at his namesake’s outburst, “Yes, Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Phichit drops to the seat opposite Chris and next to Yuri, he shakes his head and pulls up the menu, he can feel his ears turn red hot when Yuri looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a napkin being forced into his hand and he looks down, the pale hand of its owner retreats in a flash. Phichit opens the napkin and smiles to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>‘I’m proud of you, idiot.’</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's different with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bit of jealousy, bit of smut. It's all good. :D</p><p>If smut isn't your thing, once it starts you can just skip to the bottom. Not much happens but I think the smut is necessary in context. No judgments here though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuri forms a genius idea, the lightbulb goes off. He heads back to his hotel room and sends Phichit a text, they may not be able to go out and have lunch but they can stay in and have it. He texted Otabek to say he wasn’t feeling well and told Yakov he was going to pack, so neither should bother the two of them. He hears a knock on the door and quickly rubs some lip balm on his lips before opening it. He can’t hide his smile when he sees Phichit standing there with a light blush covering his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t wait any longer to see you.” Phichit closes the door behind him and wraps his hands around Yuri’s slim waist, he bumps their foreheads together gently and looks down at those deep eyes. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri chuckles and wraps his own arms around Phichit’s waist. “Sentimental fool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit rolls his eyes. “Oh shush, you’re a closet softie and you know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit runs his fingers up Yuri’s back gently, his right hand comes up to tuck Yuri’s hair behind his ear, uncovering his right eye. “You’re beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri leans into the touch and closes his eyes. “No one has ever told me that...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should.” Phichit leans forward and kisses Yuri’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri wraps his hand around the back of Phichit’s neck and leans forward to close the gap between them. Phichit’s arms wrap tightly around Yuri’s lower back and lift him up from the ground, they feel the other giggling into their kiss, their smiles betraying their attempts to be sexy. They lose themselves in each other, mingling their tongues and only feeling the other in front of them. They were so wrapped up in each other that the knock makes them jump out of their skin. Phichit drops Yuri to the ground and covers his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He whispers loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck could it be?” Yuri runs up to the door and peers through the hole. “Otabek?” He whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit looks around, there is nowhere for him to hide. “What do I do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom!” Yuri shoves Phichit from behind into the small hotel bathroom. He closed the door behind him and took a breath. He opens the front door and leans against the doorframe. “Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am…” Yuri coughs loudly into his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek just blinks at him for a moment….</span>
  <em>
    <span> That was convincing…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Otabek thinks, internally rolling his eyes.“Do you need anything then? I can grab you food or medicine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’m sorted.” Yuri nods and smiles, leaning awkwardly against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Otabek raises an eyebrow, his glance following to the bottom of the bathroom door, seeing shadows underneath from inside, “Got everything? Cough drops? Condoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?” Yuri grips his heart. “What the fuck man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek smirks knowingly and calls out behind Yuri, “Hey, Phichit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri covers his face with his hands, just as a small voice comes through the door. “Hey…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” His shoulders fall slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here!” Yuri whispers harshly and grips Otabek by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the room and closing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sneaks out of the bathroom, holding one arm in another awkwardly. He tries to defuse the awkwardness in the best way he can. “We have condoms already, fyi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek coughs awkwardly, “Okay… So how long has this been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God…” Yuri smacks his forehead and gestures to the bed. “Sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek follows, climbing on the bed to sit criss cross, resting his elbows on his knees, raising an eyebrow for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri stands in front of the bed, he’s shuffling awkwardly and scratching the back of his head. “I- We didn’t think we would have this conversation so early.. I don’t really know how to..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit approaches Yuri and gently takes his free hand, he smiles warmly and wraps his other hand around Yuri’s arm. “This is our third day, we have been sleeping together and today we were planning to have our first date, hidden here in Yuri’s room. He’s sorry he had to lie to you. We don’t want the world to know just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek stays silent in contemplation for a moment, “So when were you planning on telling everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t.” Yuri sighs and leans his head on Phichit’s shoulder. “I just wanted it to be our little secret…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I see.” Otabek’s face goes stoic, eyes cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You weren’t even going to tell your best friend… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s eyes well up as he looks into his friend’s eyes. “I didn’t realise how deep I was until now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit kisses Yuri’s hair and nuzzles a little. “Neither did I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek nods, he stands, hearing all he needs. “I’ll leave you to it then… I’m sorry to interrupt.” He starts toward the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Yuri chases his friend and grips his arm. “Are you going to out us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your business, not mine,” Otabek shrugs out of Yuri’s grasp and leaves the room, quickly making his way to his hotel room down the hall. He closes his door behind him, he wants nothing more than to slide down the door into a crouch. He wants to cover his face with his hands and cry, but he doesn’t. He walks back to his room and thinks to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I just fucking tell him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri lowers his arms and looks at the closed door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he acting like that? Breaking my heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuri does something he never thought he would do. He cries over Otabek. He sniffles as he tries to hold back tears that are already silently streaming down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit wraps his arms around Yuri from behind and just holds him, letting his lover cry it out. He whispers sweet nothings as he holds them both together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri wipes his eyes and looks to the bed. “I’m not in the mood anymore, maybe you should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way I’m leaving you here alone, come on, we are trying something new.” Phichit lays down on the bed, he takes hold of Yuri’s hand and brings him to the bed. “It’s called intimacy.” He lays on his side and opens his arms towards Yuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri hesitates for a moment, biting his lip and looking away. He’s still not sure if he can take this step. Those arms do look inviting. He makes a decision, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t overthink this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He crawls over the bed and turns his back to Phichit, he moves back in the bed until his back is flush to Phichit’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, it’s no one’s business but ours. If you don’t want to tell anyone, it’s really okay,” Phichit places a kiss on the back of Yuri’s neck as he intertwines their fingers in front of Yuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri looks down at their hands, they fit together perfectly, like he was made to hold this hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look who’s getting mushy now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He giggles to himself and snuggles back against Phichit. “You’re warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit sighs with an endearing smile, “You’re doing it again.” He speaks in a slight singsong voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Yuri closes his eyes and drinks in the warmth, Phichit’s breath falls over the back of his neck and Yuri can hardly stand the thought of moving away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit chuckles, “Avoiding the feels!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Yuri pouts and tries to climb away from Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too” Phichit laughs and pulls Yuri back to his chest, petting the blond’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are not! Fuck you!” Yuri pouts more and crosses his arms over Phichit’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit can’t help his laughter, “Okay fine, just let me love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri freezes. “What?” He gasps and tries to turn his head to face Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You heard me,” Phichit holds Yuri tighter so he can’t turn around, He doesn’t want Yuri to see his heated cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been three days!” Yuri sighs and flops, there’s no way he can turn right now so he doesn’t bother to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Your point?” Phichit blushes even more and pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You barely know me. We haven’t been on a date yet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more than one type of love you know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is?” Yuri pushes his body up close to Phichit once more. “I’ve only been in love once, he broke my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit blinks a few times, “Well yeah. There’s romantic love of course but there’s also love between friends. And that’s what I feel for you right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right. I remember Victor saying something about that.” Yuri turns towards Phichit, taking him by surprise so he can see that adorable blush. “There’s another kind of love.... Eros.” Yuri leans forward and kisses just below Phichit’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gasps and his grip tightens on Yuri’s hips, “Oh really? And what would you know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve watched you carefully.” Yuri keeps his face hovering just over Phichit’s skin, he licks a line down the side of Phichit’s neck and runs his fingers through dark hair. , “I know what you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.. Tiger…” Phichit sighs as he pulls Yuri’s hips toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you call me that.” Yuri wraps one leg around Phichit’s waist and grinds hard, just once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit moans into Yuri’s ear, shivering at the feel of him, “Tiger… Tiger… Tiger…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking asked for it.” Yuri shoves Phichit onto his back and clambers on top of him, his hips rubbing against Phichit’s hard length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Phichit cries out in surprise, whimpering moans as he feels Yuri’s hardened length against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you serious about having condoms?” Yuri wiggles his hips and presses down, brushing his long hair back with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gasps and points to his jacket, “Side pocket. God… Yuri…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s keen.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. He wants to bottom for me… Holy fuck. Calm down. You can be a top, you’ve always wanted to try. Here’s your chance, don’t fuck it up, Plisetsky! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuri snatches the black jacket laying on the bed and rummages through the pockets. “Got it, you’re going to bottom for me tonight.” Yuri winks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have a fucking flight tonight, you knew this would happen. Stay sexy. Stay sexy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smirks flirtatiously, winking back, “I mean… If I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to…” He wiggles his hips teasingly, making it very obvious that that's what he wanted in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little shit.” Yuri shakes his head and stands up, immediately taking his shirt off in one swift motion. “I’ll make you feel good baby.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t blush. Holy fuck how does one sexy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles as he sees Yuri blush nervously, but makes sure to not mention it, “You always do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop it.” And there’s the damn blush. He unzips his jeans and slowly brings them down along with his leopard print underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit pouts impatiently, “Hurry, I’m waiting for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your own clothes off then, genius.” Yuri throws his head back and gives himself some leisurely strokes, putting on a show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph…” the older man quickly strips, not caring how desperate he looks.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this?” Yuri looks down and then back up into Phichit’s eyes once no clothes remain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.. Tiger… God Please…” Phichit can’t help his gaze dropping to take in Yuri’s flushed length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Yuri licks his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Phichit blushes, suddenly shy… He can’t look Yuri in the eyes. “Um.. You- You know where..”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.. You are going to be the death of me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuri takes a bottle of lube from the drawer beside the bed, this one is green and meant to be a cooling pleasure. Not that Yuri was hoping for them to have penetrative sex.. No way. “Tell me.” His voice is deeper now, husky and delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s cheeks go dark red and his eyes shyly widen as he looks at Yuri.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s really going to make me say it?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Phichit.” Yuri uncaps the bottle, the sound seeming much louder given their relative silence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh you ass!” Phichit’s eyes snap shut as he blurts out, “Inside me, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes!” Yuri climbs on to the bed and over Phichit’s body, he leans down to press their lips together in a deep kiss, his fingers tugging at Phichit’s hair every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit can only moan as Yuri’s mouth dominates his, he whimpers with every tug of his hair and desperately grinds up against Yuri, needing the friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do.. Do wanna ride me..?” Yuri groans into the kiss. “Or you want from behind..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride… Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, yes..” Yuri passes Phichit the lube and lays back on some pillows, waiting for, which will surely be, one heck of a good show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smirks teasingly, “You’re such a lazy top!” Phichit laughs and sits up onto his knees, drizzling lube over his own fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I’m nervous okay..” Yuri blushes and looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit boops Yuri’s nose with his clean hand, “I’m only teasing, I love to show off,” He winks and lowers his hand behind him until he can press a finger into himself with a gasping moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit..” Yuri loses his air, Phichit literally makes him breathless. He’s squirming now, desperate to know what it’s going to be like. What it will feel like to have Phichit moaning from Yuri’s cock instead of his own fingers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passes slowly, Phichit is taking his time and driving Yuri crazy. He never realised just how dominant he could be until Phichit came into his life, Yuri grips Phichit’s legs roughly and growls at his companion. “Three fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s eyes flicker open and he whimpers Yuri’s name, he is about to add another finger when his hand is grabbed and taken away from his rear. “But..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine!” Yuri slides his own fingers straight into Phichit, all three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit leans forward and moans loudly, he plants his hands on either side of Yuri’s head and thrusts backwards against those pleasurable fingers. “Yuri!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Yuri asks quietly, he speaks through gritted teeth, trying not to cum before his time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Phichit nods and bites his lower lip, he whimpers as fingers are taken from him but he knows there is something even better coming. He rips the condom wrapper with his teeth and takes it out of its small package, he places it over Yuri’s length, giving him a smooth, teasing, stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri whimpers and drops his head back as Phichit adjusts himself, he listens to the shuffling sheets and small whines from Phichit before propping himself up on his elbows to watch. He’s never seen this before. He watches as Phichit holds Yuri’s hard and throbbing length in his hand and hovers over. He takes a long, slow, breath and begins to lower down. Yuri moans and tries desperately not to thrust upwards, he’s so hot, so wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit wiggles himself down slowly, holding every few centimeters to adjust. He looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes, his back arched and hands firmly planted on Yuri’s legs. He’s whimpering and groaning, it hurts right now but he knows that the stretch leads to pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s eyes are glued to the connection between himself and Phichit, he runs his hands up Phichit’s legs, knowing he needs to relax and give into the pain leading to pleasure. He smiles even though Phichit isn’t looking, he’s starting to understand what Phichit meant. Love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit drops himself and covers his mouth with his hand, he can’t scream right now, the neighbours might have a few things to say about that. He’s whimpering and moaning, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he catches the breath that seemed to be sucked from him as he was impaled. He relaxes against Yuri and moves his hands to Yuri’s chest, he begins a slow drag upwards and then drops himself down. Both moan each other’s names, they can barely contain their screams that need to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri would chuckle in delight if he wasn’t so excited. He leans up and wraps his arms around Phichit’s waist, he thrusts forward and knocks Phichit back to the bed. It’s not smooth, it’s a fumbled jumble of limbs but they manage to stay connected but that’s an achievement on its own. Yuri looks down, his hair is touching Phichit’s face, his arms wrapped around Phichit’s waist. “You’re so fucking hot!” Yuri leans over and gives Phichit a deep kiss, his hips hit Phichit’s while they kiss. He’s thrusting mindlessly, wrapping Phichit’s legs around his waist to keep steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo-you’re.. S-So hot..” Phichit whispers between kisses, he’s got a tight grip on golden hair as their bodies collide. He’s starting to feel that swirling heat in his stomach, the building electricity tingling up and down his arms. “Yuri.. M’close..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri takes a tight hold of Phichit’s hips and thrusts hard over and over, his hair sticks tight to his forehead from the sweat of his excursion. He’s giving sloppy kisses to Phichit’s neck and stuttering in his thrusts. “Me.. Me too..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit wraps a hand around the back of Yuri’s neck and makes him face him. “Touch me.. Please. Make me cum for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri moans loudly and bites down hard on Phichit’s neck. “Fuck..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Please!” Phichit trusts his own length against Yuri’s abs, he’s a moaning and esperate mess. That’s the moment that Yuri gives Phichit’s prostate a direct nudge. “YURI! God…” Phichit throws his head back and gasps, his breath leaving his lungs as he moans and whines. He can barely breathe. “Please Yuri Plsietsky, touch my fucking dick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri smiles mid moan, he takes one aching hand off Phichit’s hip and wraps it around Phichit’s length. It doesn’t take long for Phichit to cum, he doesn’t remember a time when he last came so hard. He’s seeing stars as he falls back to the pillows. Yuri thrusts a few more sloppy times and comes to a good, hard finish inside Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit wraps his arms around Yuri as he flops on top of Phichit, holding him close and nuzzling into that soft blond hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri gasps as he pulls out, dragging a pained whine from Phichit. “Sorry.” He takes the soiled condom off and chucks it into the small hotel bin beside the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, give me a few minutes.” Yuri giggles and nuzzles into Phichit’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, more hugs.” Phichit smiles lazily, his fingers trace circles into Yuri's scalp. He can't keep any space between them, he aches to be closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking cute." Yuri kisses Phichit's lips deeply, his hand plays with the short ends of Phichit's dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh stop it!" Phichit smacks Yuri's arm gently and giggles, he clings to the bare shoulder above him and kisses his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri speaks into Phichit's neck. "You wanna shower with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit shoves him back by his shoulder and looks deep into green eyes. "What? You want intimacy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri scoffs and rolls his eyes but he can't bury that smile. "Oh hush. You want me.." Yuri stands up and puts his hand on his hip with an air of sass. "Or what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell to the yes!" Phichit scrambles out of bed and wraps his arms around Yuri's naked body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on.." Yuri chuckles and pulls Phichit by his hand to the bathroom. He leans over and turns the shower on, making it nice and hot for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, being all intimate with me." Phichit nuzzles up to Yuri's back, his hands resting on Yuri's lower stomach. He starts nibbling up and down Yuri's slender neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair is askew, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He's bruised on his hips from being gripped too tight, there's a hickey on his collarbone and he's never been happier. He's glowing. Those deep caramel skinned hands splayed across his stomach. "Wow.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm what?" Phichit meets Yuri's eyes in the mirror. He nibbles Yuri's earlobe and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles wider and kisses Yuri's flush cheek. "Don't we look sweet together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri blushes and looks away. "No we don't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes we do." Phichit runs his hands through slightly knotted blond locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. We look fucking awesome! My pale skin with your brown, we look amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two gorgeous guys together, I've never been so happy." Phichit twirls blond hair in his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it hot by the way.” Yuri pulls away from Phichit’s grasp and shoves his hand through the shower door to let the warm spray cover his fingers. “Too cold.” He turns the temperature up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit scoffs, “As if there is any other way to shower…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sassing me!?” Yuri puts a finger to Phichit’s chest and pouts playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit laughs before patting Yuri on the butt, “I have no idea what you’re talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, Chulanont.” Yuri turns away and leans against the sink, pushing his butt out and bringing his hair away from the back of his neck. “You’re such a tease..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smirks and leans against Yuri, Kissing the back of his neck gently as he places his hands on the younger’s hips, “And you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri leans back and wraps one hand behind Phichit’s neck, he presses back against Phichit’s front. “And you’re a liar, but I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Phichit can’t help but tease him, “But it’s only been two days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Fine, I guess if you don’t want all this..” Yuri runs a hand down his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no! I want you,” Phichit hugs Yuri around the waist, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, you just love me for my cock.” Yuri immediately blushes as the word leaves his lips, he wants to hide in a hole right now and just die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit laughs full heartedly at Yuri’s blush, “You’re so innocent! Who’d have thought!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much of a surprise really…” Yuri cracks open the shower door. “It’s hot enough now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come on, I’m dying here!” Phichit dramatically melts against the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure you are. Who knew you were such a drama queen?” Yuri rolls his eyes and steps into the shower, he closes the door and sticks his tongue out at Phichit through the glass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit pouts and throws his hands against the door, collapsing playfully to the ground, “You’ve locked me out! Don't do this to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? Can’t hear you?” Yuri starts running his hands through his hair, wetting it thoroughly. He has no intention of washing his own hair, Phichit just needs to wait and watch first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is cruelty!” Phichit protests, pouting as he sits criss cross on the tile floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door begins to fog and Yuri sticks his head out from the door, the water dripping off his eyelashes and down his bangs. “Oh come on then you asshole!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit shoots up and rushes into the shower, making sure to hug Yuri’s shower warmed body, making the blonde shiver with cold, “Finally!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo you’re cold.” Yuri tries to push the clingy Thai off him. “Babe!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine fine!” Phichit laughs as he pulls back, letting his hair soak under the spray. “Come here so I can wash your hair…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll also take a foot scrub and wax my legs while you’re down there.” Yuri flips his wet hair over his shoulder and turns around to face away from Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Har har Princess.” He makes sure to grab Yuri’s hair at the base of his neck and pull hard, just as a playful punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri whimpers under the pull and sticks his lower lip out as far as it can go. “You’re so mean!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you love it,” Phichit smirks and glances down as a hint between Yuri’s legs, gesturing to the now half hard length dangling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.. I don’t wanna get hard yet! He smacks Phichit’s thigh behind him. “I wanna have more sex later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit giggles as he pulls the shampoo from the small shelf, “Well then, behave!” He slowly starts to lather the shampoo into Yuri’s blond hair, marveling at the softness of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri hums and relaxes under Phichit’s touch, he’s never had someone do this in the shower with him, it’s the best thing he could imagine. He’s letting small, happy, whimpers leave the safety of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles softly and scratches at Yuri’s scalp gently, willing the younger boy to relax further under his touch. “I’m so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep saying that? I’m nothing special, I’m skinny as fuck and have a temper. Not the most attractive qualities.” He keeps his eyes closed, his back leaning against Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit pouts and makes sure to scrub a little harder, “Well for one. You’re incredible. Absolutely stunning both on the ice and off. And come on,  we both know I like taming that temper.” Phichit smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tame me better when I don’t have a flight the next morning.” Yuri wiggles his butt teasingly against Phichit, knowing he won’t be able to stay silent. “What a shame..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smirks devilishly and spanks Yuri playfully, but stern. “I’ll make sure to bring out the kitten in you.” Phichit smiles, “You’ll purr for me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Phichit!” Yuri covers his eyes with wet hands and turns tomato red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles and palms one of Yuri’s cheeks in his hands, only just brushing a finger over Yuri’s entrance, “Yes, Kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and get back to washing my hair.” Yuri pouts and crosses his arms with a small defiant whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit laughs and continues to scrub Yuri’s scalp. “As you wish your majesty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri hums approvingly and moves his head to the side as Phichit begins to rinse him out. “I love having my hair played with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phichit smiles and continues to rinse his hair, brushing his hands through the long blond strands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Yuri sighs when Phichit lowers his hands. “I guess you want my hands now?” Yuri smirks and leans over to kiss Phichit’s wet shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want,” Phichit smiles, “I don’t mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>petting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can pet me dry.” He winks and turns Phichit roughly around. “Or maybe I could take you like this all night.” Yuri lowers his forehead to Phichit’s back and kisses along his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gasps and pushes back against Yuri, “Mmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Yuri grips Phichit’s hips in his hands, keeping him still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit can only whimper and push his butt back against Yuri in earnest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing you don’t fly out tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit folds the last of Yuri’s shirts and puts it nicely into the leopard print suitcase. “There, see, it’s better like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri rolls his eyes and smacks Phichit’s arm. “Oh sure, I would have been fine. I don’t need you to pack my bag for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do..” Phichit zips the bag up and drops it to the hotel carpet, it leans over on its wheels and Phichit pulls the handle out with a smooth motion and a click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby..” Yuri hears the small crack in Phichit's voice, the sadness he was desperately holding back. He wraps his arms around Phichit’s waist and rests his head on Phichit’s back. “You knew this was only for three days…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit turns and rests his forehead against Yuri’s. “That doesn’t mean that I want this to end.. Yuri..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.. Maybe it doesn't have to end…” Yuri leans up and kisses Phichit’s neck. “We always have video calls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Phichit smiles down at Yuri. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t be serious, he wants me long term!? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, are you dumb or what?” Yuri shoves Phichit away and tries to hide his giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you so much tiger.” Phichit tears up and holds his arms out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri sighs and scowls at his lover. “No emotions allowed, I have to leave in five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you stay?” Phichit’s arms fall to his side and his shoulders hunch down. The inevitable comes crashing down on Phichit and he tries to reel himself in. He didn't intend for the cold tone in his voice. “Nevermind, just go.” He walks over to the door, not remembering that he has to wait for Yuri to leave first. Yakov is surely tapping his watch outside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phichit…” Yuri takes Phichit’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I have to go, you know this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you show some emotion! Don’t I mean anything to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you know I care about you. I really really do.” Yuri leans up to kiss Phichit’s lips and strokes his cheek gently. “I’m going to miss you so much.” He sniffles and wipes his eyes furiously. “Enough emotion for you!?” Yuri takes his suitcase by the extended handle and drags it along the floor, he snatches the keycard from the desk and exits the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit covers his eyes and flops to the unmade bed, the place where Yuri had made love to him only a few hours ago. The tears take some time before they stop flowing, it feels as if they might continue for a year. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The tutelage of a Spaniard and Israelis.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phichit begins to realise just how far he had strayed in hate. He must now rebuild with the love of himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since Phichit got back to Thailand and he’s been trying his hardest to relax. His siblings keep him busy with various school problems, crushes, homework and fights. He’s busy. His mother has been making him his favourite food, a treat for having won second place. She’s under strict instructions from Celestino to watch the portion sizes so Phichit won’t have to spend a month just getting back into shape. As you can imagine, it’s very hard for Phichit’s mother to hold back on feeding her son. Celestino is currently off visiting his family, relaxing on the beach. Doing normal things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit is watching his damn phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri had promised he would. Why would he say that if he didn’t mean it? To be so cruel as to give Phichit hope and then take it away by ignoring him now. Phichit had fallen hard and maybe that was half the reason he started to blame Yuri. The other reason could be that Yuri is embarrassed by Phichit.. Maybe he wants to forget that anything had happened between them, does he regret it? Phichit doesn’t think he could bear the answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit rings once more, there was no answer last time. Even taking the timezone into consideration, Yuri shouldn’t be busy, there’s no reason to ignore the calls. Unless, did Phichit do something to hurt him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks back to the hotel room, watching Yuri leave with tear stained cheeks. He was broken, surprised and devastated that Phichit had raised his voice at him. Those words still haunt Phichit, how could he be so cruel?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t you show some emotion! Don’t I mean anything to you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why the fuck did he say that!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no reason for Phichit to say words like that, it’s unlike him to speak to a partner that way. He raised his voice with Victor that weekend as well. What happened to him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucking needs to relax. He needs to go to the beach and relax, he’s worked harder than any other year. He’s let himself become a creature of ice and sweat. A person he hardly recognizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ends the call and closes his eyes. His room has its own personal air conditioner, a gift from Celestino, and it’s quite possibly the best thing that he could imagine. It’s the hight of summer and Thailand is relentless. Phichit likes the cold, he likes snow and ice not fire and heat. He lays back on his double bed and sighs as the cooled air trails down his body. He’s in his favourite black crop top and tight little shorts. He bought this outfit for his pole dancing class he did with Yuuri, way back in Detroit. He still takes the occasional class when he finds the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit opens his eyes and holds the phone in front of his face, clicking it open and sending a quick text to his dance teacher, asking hopefully for a slot in his next pole dancing class. He feels joy when he dances around the pole. He feels powerful, seductive, alluring. He also feels fun, it’s like he’s forgotten who he is. He wants that back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dance teacher gets back to him after only a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey Jamie, any space for me in your pole class this week??? </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peaches!! Of course! Anything for the world champion ;) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have a class in 10 mins?? Think you can make it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thanks Jamie but I’m not the world champion, I got second. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Same thing :p</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So…???</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sure, just gotta put my face on.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh Peaches. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I know</b>
  <b>, I know, high maintenance. :p </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Haha, see you there. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles at his phone and shuffles out of his bed, he leaves his car keys behind. When he’s not going far it’s not worth the hassle of driving through his suburb of Si Lom, Bangkok. He decides to drag his bike down the stairs. He gives his mother a quick goodbye and begins to descend the many stairs in his apartment building. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They need to fix the damn elevator! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks as his bike thumps down the stairs. He finally makes it to the ground and begins to bike through the tree lined city street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie is a very flamboyant straight man. Phichit thought he was gayer than Victor but, as it turns out, he’s just like that. He’s tall, Spanish, always wearing bright colours with loud prints. His favourite outfit is a pair of pink, leopard print, capri length, yoga pants with a see through fluorescent orange singlet clinging to his abs. Phichit isn’t ashamed to admit that he once had a crush on the man, but he’s the best teacher Phichit has ever had. It wasn’t a huge disappointment when his wife came in to assist in the dance class. Her hair is a deep brown and shaved on one side, she has an israli accent and a flair for bright blue sport bras. Her yoga pants sit so low on her hips that Phichit was surprised she could keep them up while swinging on the poll. They showed him how to be confident in himself and how to add the sensuality to a fun performance while not overwhelming the skate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit parks his bike outside the dance studio among others. He climbs the stairs with his usual wide smile, already feeling nostalgic. He opens the door and ten smiling thai dancers explode into squeals and clapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie tackles Phichit in a hug and lifts him into the air. “You did it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie, I got second...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the world!” Annael, his wife, pats Phichit’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie lowers Phichit down and wraps an arm around his wife’s bare waist. “I hope you don’t mind, I only had to drop your name and my students squealed like the.. The pork.” He waves his hand as he says the word he didn’t mean to say. He’s multilingual, as is his wife, Phichit knows just how hard that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie switches to Thai and turns to the mix of young men and women sitting on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Phichit Chulanont, I hope you will open your arms and welcome him to our safe space.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They nod excitedly and smile at Phichit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, we must begin our session. Please, take your pole.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Annael says and gestures to the poles that have been strategically placed around the large dance studio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit joins the joyful students and takes a poll beside a teen girl with a tight bun in her hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sawasdee I’m Phichit. How long have you known Jamie?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiles and bows with her hands together, she’s so excited she doesn’t register the question. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is an honor, my name is Kanya, I want to be just like you! I am a ballerina, I use this class to stay strong.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s impressive! I couldn’t move like a ballerina.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanya blushes brightly and clings to her pole tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annael grips the pole at the front of the room and wraps one leg around it. Both of her hands grip the pole above her and she swings around in a swift movement that puts her abs on full display. Phichit is enamoured, she’s so impressive.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie claps his hands together suddenly and brings the class attention immediately towards him. He has this way of demanding all eyes on him, you can’t look away as he instructs the class to run through some warm ups and small pole exercises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit has to push harder than usual, he’s really been slacking lately. More dance classes need to be on his agenda. He feels the sweat dripping off him, luckily he is not in the worst condition. Many others struggle, Jamie and Annael push hard, but they do know when to stop, they would never push too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit almost flops to the ground in exhaustion as Jamie ends the class. The students still come up to him, regardless of the smell that Phichit thought would make eyes water. They take selfie after selfie with him. He's exhausted and yet can’t stop smiling. He’s feeling that delightful stretch in his body, his abdomen having taken the brunt of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie comes over once his students have trickled out, his wife is splayed out on the floor, still exercising her heart out. “Hey babe, how was it today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit points to his smile and chuckles with Jamie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you in my class, I thought you had gotten too big and rich for our little studio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Phichit grips Jamie’s hand. “Never! This is my safe place. I got all caught up in myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jamie crosses his legs and pats Phichit’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sighs, it’s embarrassing to say it out loud, but he has to face the music this time. “So, there was this guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy.” Jamie nods and closes his eyes. “I think I know where this is going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it.” Phichit shakes his head. “His fiance is the world champion, I got so focused on winning that I lost my purpose, I lost who I aspired to be. I’ve liked this guy for years but I think it got worse when they got engaged. My skating was good, in fact, it was amazing. I just never felt like myself. The programmes never felt like they belonged to me, they were someone else’s. No one even noticed, except my friend Chris.” Phichit takes a breath. “I’m finding myself again. I don’t like what I became when I lusted for power.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s expression is sympathetic. Annael comes and sits on Phichit’s other side, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “What else hun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been seeing a guy… He’s from Russia.” Phichit can’t help a cheeky smirk, even if his heart is breaking. “He said we would keep calling and spending time together but it’s been two weeks and my phone hasn’t rung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is he?” Jamie asks gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit looks down and twiddles his thumbs, already feeling the judgement in their eyes. “He’s 16…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we under.. Under.. Get what you mean. I mean.. We get young love. He’s of age so it’s fine.” Annael rubs Phichit’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only asked since it sounds like he might be scared. Sometimes, men freak out when they have big, scary feelings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annael giggles and points at her husband. “That one tried to propose to me but panicked and broke up with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...” Jamie rubs the back of his neck. “Not my finest moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we mean is... Give him time, have time to yourself. Come to our classes and enjoy your life.” Annael smiles gently. “We are always here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we know your style, next week we can do some upbeat dancing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have fun, bring light to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys.” Phichit hugs them both tightly, not wanting to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s bike thumps up the stairs, he’s feeling the pain in his legs now. He shoves the bike into his family apartment and stumbles into his room. He peels his sweaty clothes off as soon as he is hidden from unwanted eyes and wraps a towel around his waist. He plans to hop in the shower immediately but his familiar ringtone starts up. He doesn’t check the caller ID before answering the call, he’s desperate to escape into the call of a cold shower. “Hey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Phichit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit freezes, the voice is quiet, nervous maybe. But it’s unmistakably Yuri.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yakov's wrath.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why did Yuri ignore Phichit for so long?</p><p>Also smut ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As it turns out, Yakov was a little more upset than Yuri had originally thought. Yuri had lost to Phichit, Georgi didn't place, Victor only barely won and Mila... Well Mila won the women's title by a landslide so she's off the hook for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri had been planning to talk to Phichit the second he arrived back in Russia but sleep evaded him on the flight so he ended up asleep on Lilia's couch. He never even made it to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning he barely had time to shower and change before Lilia made him stretch and Yakov took him to the rink. He attempted to call Phichit while Yakov was barking instructions at Georgi but apparently Yakov had eyes on the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuri Plisetsky! You got third and instead of skating, you decide to have a scroll through Twitter or Facebook or whatever!?" Yakov storms over and rips the phone from Yuri's hands. "No phone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri jumps up and reaches for his device. "Fuck you old man, I'm not five, give me my phone!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nyet." Comes the gruff reply. A final look of disdain is all that comes Yuri's way and he knows it's hopeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri grumbles to himself while tying his skates,  barely noticing the exhausted older skater falling down on the bench a meter from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakov is worse than usual today, you’d better behave.” Victor sighs and throws his skates to the ground, wincing at his sore feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone fucking treat me like a child!?” Yuri rips his skate off and crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a child, Yuri.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I'm not! I’m a fucking millionare who has had sex in seven different countries and flies around the world on his own!” Yuri drops his face to his hand and groans, knowing he’s not making the best case for himself right now. He wishes Phichit was beside him. Phichit treats him like an equal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a millionaire yet.” Victor scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri shakes his head and looks up at the ice, suddenly he’s dreading the thought of his body on the ice. “I’m not going out there. I only just got back, I've earned a break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Yakov is going to kill yoooou.” Victor says in a sing-song voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just support me?” Yuri looks at Victor, his hair hiding the welling up of tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor tilts his head and looks seriously at Yuri. “When did you become an adult?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since P... My partner and I started dating.” Yuri pulls his vans on to his feet and throws his skates into his bag, he deserves a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where do you think you are going?” Yakov growls and stops Yuri with a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going home, I just won third place in the world championship. I deserve a few days of rest.” He shrugs off the hand and reaches for his phone in Yakov’s coat pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri Plisetsky, you will get your skates on and meet me on the ice.” Yakov pushes the hand away from him with a shaky shove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm standing up for myself now. My partner made me realise that to get respect, I have to show I am worthy of it. So, I am going home to have a nice hot bath and a nap. I will start training next monday.” He takes his phone from Yakov’s pocket and walks out without another word. He can hear a small ‘Yes!’ from Mila as he exits. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilia’s house is empty, she must be teaching a class. Yuri’s stomach rumbles, he didn’t have enough time for breakfast. He begins pulling pans out and putting them on the stove with some kale and parmesan. He lights up the grill and begins to fry the kale and cheese he picked for himself. He pulls out his phone as he does so and puts his thumb over the call button of Phichit’s contact, he’s already excited at the prospect of hearing his fellow skater’s voice. At the exact same second, he reaches out to stir his food but accidentally grabs the side of the burning hot pan. “OUCH FUCK!” He brings his hand to his chest and runs over to the sink to run cold water over the red burn along his palm. “Stupid..” He freezes when he realises his phone is not in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… great… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone is face up on the ground, showing the shattered and completely unusable screen in its full glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes his hand dry, swearing while he does so, and then rubs some burn cream on his hand. Lilia has everything in her cupboards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the stove off and throws his food into the nearest bowl, not caring if it’s clean or not. He takes his cracked phone and food to his room, wading through the carelessly thrown clothes covering his cream carpet. He throws his phone to the bed next to Potya. He scratches at her ears and groans. “Can you believe this Potya!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a half meow half yawn in response.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d like you.” He sighs to his kitty and leans over her to get his laptop, she squeals as he brings the laptop over her head. “It didn’t even touch you, silly girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sure Potya pouted at him before going back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head at his kitty and cracks his laptop open, he waits a few moments before bringing up the website for his bank, he needs to check if his winnings are in yet. He types his username and password in but the site tells him that his password is wrong. He knows it’s not so he tries again but it is not accepted once more. This time his account locks up on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is a fucking nightmare!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his computer in frustration but that of course does not unlock his account. What it does do, is cause his laptop to crap out on him. In his fury, he hits the top of the laptop on his wall, causing a large crack to form from the small one already there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AARGHJHGHGGHHGH”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Yakov was so furious he refused to help me sort my bank account. It took all this time just to get him back on my side to help me get a new phone, laptop, and unlock my account, apparently some reporter was making rude comments about my performance and Yakov just wanted to protect me from it in the only way he knew how. By trying to make me the best on the ice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit replies curtly. “You expect me to believe all that!? It’s quite the story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that fucking creative.” Yuri huffs into the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit breathes a laugh and shakes his head. “Why are you so charming? I’m meant to be upset with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a word many people would use to describe me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not many people.” Phichit smiles, he realised just how silly it was to hold a grudge after Yuri experienced a series of unfortunate events. “I missed you Yuri.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much... I’ve been thinking about you every night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit bites his lower lip, Yuri’s voice is breathy as he says the last line. “Oh yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da. Your hands... Your lips... Your cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s body immediately reacts under his towel, he feels that familiar tingle down his spine. “I um... I bet you're blushing right now baby, I miss that blush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I am not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You are!” Phichit can hear the embarrassment and he knows that blush is dusting pale skin. His hand reaches out to touch but he can’t, the distance really sets in. “I really want you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you do if I was?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit turns to his door and locks it before dropping his towel, he can shower after. He sits in his gaming chair and leans back in the comfy chair. “Well, first I would run my fingers over your cheeks, through your hair and down your neck. I want to rest my hand on the side of your neck and run a thumb over your pulse. I like the way you tilt your head to the side and whimper when I do that, it makes me feel all hot inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri whimpers and shuffles on his bed. “Phichit…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone? In your room?” Phichit has a little panic, Yuri is so out of his league, this isn’t a childish prank, is it? Where Phichit is trying to be all sexy and it turns out other people are giggling in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da, I’m alone. I’m so hard right now, no one needs to see me this fucking gone for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri does in fact sound wrecked already, Phichit doesn’t even need to see him. He can hear it, imagine it. “How much do you miss me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So damn much, your hands… I love them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Phichit takes lotion from his desk and rubs it on his right hand, his left still grips the phone. “Had any... Exciting dreams lately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God yes.” Yuri grunts. “I keep imagining you inside me. I want to wrap my legs around your hips and feel you pushing into me. I want to kiss you while I feel the stretch within me, to look deep into your eyes as you lose control. I want to grip your hair while you keep thrusting hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gasps and leans his head back, he wraps his hand around his hard length and begins to stroke. “Are you touching yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da Phich…” Yuri makes a breathy noise that goes directly to Phichit’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, let me tell you what I want.” Phichit thrusts into his hand and groans. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God yes...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you splayed out naked on my bed, waiting for me. I want you to watch me strip down, taking my many layers off... Slowly. When I’m done, you’re going to stay still for me, I’ll show you how sexy you are. I’ll open you up with my fingers, nice and slowly, you can wait for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri whines and puffs. Phichit can hear a quiet wet slide, he knows Yuri getting closer. He knows Yuri is a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab your hips and bring you down the bed to meet mine. I'll line up, kissing you gently. And then... I’ll push my way into you in one hard slide. You feel the stretch, while you stay still and wait for you to relax for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I’ll relax for you.” Yuri whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start thrusting..” Phichit thrusts into his hand, begging for Yuri’s tight hole. “Over.. and over. I want to lean over and kiss you, give you a nice long kiss while my hips move against you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... Grip your hair and pull, telling you to go faster. I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you more tiger.” Phichit closes his eyes, Yuri’s voice is bringing him close to his edge. “I move faster, thrusting into you with everything I have. I give you one hard thrust and wrap a hand around your cock… You’re desperate... Thrusting into my hand and screaming my name. You’re fucking mine… ah!” Phichit moans and gasps, he bites down on his lower lip and whimpers as his breath stutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri was louder as he came, it took only two more pumps after Phichit moaned over Yuri. He’s puffing on the phone, still giving very high pitched whimpers. “Phichit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm Yuri.” Phichit licks his lips and hums happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do that, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come see you one day.” Phichit mumbles blissfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound wrecked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself!” Phichit chuckles lightly into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit hears a voice in the background of Yuri’s phone, he recognizes Lilia’s voice. Yuri responds in a grumpy Russian tone. “Ugh, Lilia wants me to set the table. I’d better go, I spent so long behaving just to get my phone back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that.” Phichit smiles. “We can message each other later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay... I miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too. Bye Tiger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye sexy.” Yuri giggles and hangs up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit holds his phone to his chest and smiles ear to ear, that was unexpectedly perfect. He winces as he notices the sticky cum on his finger. Guess it’s time for that shower now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dancing in heels.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading. If you are an artist I would love to commission you for art.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phichit packs his dance bag this time. Jamie sent him the class schedule in advance so he actually has time to prepare. It’s been a few days since Yuri called him that first time. Since then, every night they have a fun call, usually followed by an intimate conversation. That was something Phichit hadn’t expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit decided to work on his female sensuality this time. Annael is especially good at teaching masculine and feminine dance. Usually the styles are taught separately but Annael teaches a mixture of both that flows seamlessly. It’s not a huge part of Phichit’s upbeat performances but it definitely helps his subtle hip moves. He packs his heels, knowing he won’t be judged by the class. It’s more for fun than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s mother happily announces that they finally fixed the elevator as soon as Phichit enters the room. Phichit breathes a sigh of relief and grips his bike, the only thing he had been dreading was the annoying fumble down the stairs. “Thanks mama.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek, ruffles his little sister’s hair and gives a wave before heading down to the ground floor of his building. He mounts his bike and takes to the street. The air is mildly cooler today so he drinks it in as he rides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit arrived early but the class was already there. Apparently they were so excited to see him that they couldn’t resist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Morning everyone!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phichit switches to Thai with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawadee ka!” The class says loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie comes over and takes Phichit’s hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good to have you back!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annael claps her hands together and calls out to the class. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay everyone, I want you to take a taped square on the dance floor. These squares are your sexuality squares, they can be whatever you want them to be.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Students begin to take their squares, to Phichit’s surprise, two other men are wearing heels. He smiles and releases a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He opens his bag and quickly puts his red heels on and buckles the strap around his ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Those are so cool, where did you get them!?” Annael grips Phichit’s ankle and almost makes him topple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie chuckles and wraps his arms around Phichit so he doesn’t fall while his wife inspects the heels. “Annael! You’re going to damage the poor man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit chuckles at their antics. “They’re from switzerland, my friend Chris got them custom made from this designer.” Phichit doesn’t mean to brag, it actually makes him uncomfortable for people to make a big deal about material things. He can’t blame Annael though, she must </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>love them, she’s not a material girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at the bottom of the shoe and laughs quietly. “Must be a good friend to get you Jimmy Choos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie whistles. “Don’t even think about it darling, way out of my price range.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annael lowers Phichit’s foot down and giggles. “Oh babe, you know I only ever wear these ones.” She flashes her black dance heels which aren’t exactly cheap, but essential. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles as she poses and makes his way to his square, eager to learn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annael and Jamie start with the class warm ups before beginning to give tips and dance moves that have emphasis on strength and hips. Phichit keeps up a little better than last time but boy his hips begin to ache. The belly dance exercises are cruel, he would prefer doing breakdance moves over and over than ten minutes of intense belly dancing. Annael wears a </span>
  <span>Beledi Dress to keep attention on the way she moves her hips. It was a very clever idea on her part, the sound keeps attention, plus, her long legs being right on show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class is finished, Phichit is able to hide his shaking legs so that’s an improvement. He hangs back as people leave, he can’t wait to tell his friends about Yuri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annael wipes her face with a towel and flops to the ground beside Phichit, it seems belly dancing wipes her out like pole dancing did for Phichit. “Good job today Peaches.” She smiles and stretches herself side to side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you were impressive!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie smiles and sits with the two. “I love belly dancing day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs and smacks Jamie’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winks at her before looking over at Phichit. “Are you coming to ballet next week?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet!” Phichit smiles and does his own arm stretches. “So…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Annael asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuri and I are good, he called and explained what happened. Long story short he locked himself out of his account and broke his phone.” Phichit shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annael sighs in relief. “I thought I was going to have to use my kung fu skills.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie cracks his knuckles. “And my Jujitsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no!” Phichit waves his hands and laughs. “We are all good. I really miss him, I wish I could go see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s off season no?” Annael tilts her head curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, I don’t have enough money to go to Russia for a few weeks.” Phichit sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie raises an eyebrow. “Phichit? Have you checked your bank account lately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Phichit realises that he actually hasn’t. He never really thought he would even place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should check, didn’t you get third at the.. Uh.. the thing.. The grand prix? And then second in world?” Jamie says with clicks of his fingers as he tries to think of the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Phichit pulls out his phone and logs into his bank. His eyes fly open and his jaw drops. “Ten million Baht!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Phichit!” Annael smacks Phichit’s shoulder and hi fives her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But.. But..” Phichit laughs and cries at the same time. “I’m.. I’m rich? I’ve never been rich!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy it babe, you earned it.” Jamie smiles and closes Phichit’s hand over his phone. “You can come to ballet class when you get back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit opens his arms and holds his friends tight to his chest. “Thank you… For everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome Peach.” Annael smiles and gestures to the door. “Go see him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Phichit smiles and removes his heels, it’s a little difficult to bike with them. “I’ll call you from Russia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe!” They say simultaneously and wave as Phichit leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit takes his bike home slowly, still enjoying his high from the excursion of his dance class. The cooler air is really bringing him to life. He makes it safely back to his house and opens the apartment door, he was so relaxed that he didn’t notice the second bike in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phichit Chulanont!” His oldest sister wraps herself around his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Achara? I thought you were still working out in Chiang Mai!” He hugs her back tightly, he hasn’t seen her in what feels like forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little shit, you know that!?” She smacks his shoulder and crosses her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit can’t help giggling at her behaviour. “You’re just like my boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasps and grabs her brother’s shoulder. “So, he’s official then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not yet. I’m going to fly to Russia and talk to him about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just call him?” She raises an eyebrow, clearly judging fim for spending money so lavishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could, but I really miss him..” He sighs and holds back his brewing tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks him up and down, knowing that her little brother is a goner. A hopeless romantic. Why should that be a bad thing? “Go to him.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles and hugs his sister once more. “You’re the best!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heads to his room and  brings out his phone to call his best friend. “Yuuri? I’m coming to Russia!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You're still naked!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decisions were made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuuri rubs his eyes and tries to process his best friend’s excitable statement. “Phichit? Can you repeat that please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming to Russia, I want to see the country you call home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri sits up in bed and smiles. “When!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out to the airport now, my flight gets in around 11am your time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omph, short notice there Phich. You’re not usually so spontaneous.” Yuuri shakes his head even though Phichit can’t see, his smile showing that he isn’t really mad. Victor begins to stir beside Yuuri, his eyes cracking open just a little, his fingers twitching. Yuuri runs his hands through silver hair gently, soothing his sleepy fiance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, don’t worry I can stay in a hotel.” Phichit hastily adds, mad at himself for assuming Yuuri would drop everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, there’s no way I’m putting you in a hotel. My mother would kill me. And you’re my best friend.” Yuuri adds, he’s getting better at being more open and less hurtful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit laughs, “Thanks Yuuri, I can’t wait to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too. Oh! And Chris is staying with us.” Yuuri forgot about their latest house guest in his sleepy state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh party house then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri huffs a laugh. “Something like that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually it’s completely that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, my taxi is here, I’ll see you soon. Love you Yuuri!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Phich, bye.” Yuuri hangs up and drops his phone to his lap.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor mumbles quietly and throws an arm over Yuuri’s abdomen. “What did Peach want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s coming to stay for a while, is that okay Vitya? I’m sorry I didn’t ask.” Yuuri blushes and looks away from Victor, he’s still getting used to sharing his life with someone, informing the other of decisions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor doesn’t even blink, he loves the company in his house and he loves when Yuuri feels safe and confident enough to make his own decisions. “Of course zoloste, we are going to have a party house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vitya, it’s already a party house.” Yuuri chuckles. “You’re still wine drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyet, I’m perfectly sober babe.” Victor rubs circles lower and lower down Yuuri’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Vitya...” Yuuri lays back and turns away from Victor. “I’m sleepy, morning sex?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now sex?” Victor whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww… Okay.” Victor snuggles up to his fiance's back and kisses his shoulder. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri mumbles a sleepy reply, “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor kisses his Yuuri once more, he knows the drill. Yuuri allows Victor to wake him early for sex but that means Yuuri is allowed to go back to sleep after for as long as he wants, as long as it’s not a training day. Yuuri kisses back and nuzzles into the blankets, he waits for Victor to tuck him in so only tufts of black hair remain visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well zoloste.” Victor kisses Yuuri’s head and heads off for the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s eyes are immediately droopy, he buries his nose into the sheets and drifts off, boy he hopes he set his alarm for 10. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s eyes open naturally, he yawns and rubs his eyes. He turns towards his bedside table and snatches his glasses lazily. It takes him a second to focus on the clock. “10.30! Oh damn it..” Yuuri throws his blanket off his legs, ignoring the cold washing over him. He grabs a nice plain shirt and some skinny blue jeans, he gives his hair a quick comb and rushes down the stairs. As usual, he is greeted by two butts in the kitchen, only aprons cover their fronts. “Victor? Chris?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor turns with a wide smile. “Yuuri! Just in time, we made pancakes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris shows his frying pan with a warming pancake. “Swiss style.” He winks at Yuuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I forget to mention that Phichit is coming in about five minutes?” Yuuri gapes from the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?” Chris tosses the frypan back on the burner and shoves past Yuuri to get upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is that what the call was about?” Victor comes over and kisses Yuuri’s cheek, his hands delicately wrapped around Yuuri’s lower back. He’s clearly already forgotten their conversation last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods, “Yeah” He hides in the crook of Victor’s neck, hands resting on his hips, “You should go change…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute, I just want to stare at you for a moment.” Victor rubs Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nuzzles into the touch, “No, go change now.” Yuuri’s hand drops to Victor’s butt squeezing once, “I don’t want anyone else to see what’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor giggles and smacks Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuuuuri.” He squeals. “You know Chris has seen it all anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phichit hasn’t,” Yuuri pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s seen you.” Victor winks and begins to walk up the stairs, wiggling his butt as he does so. “Oh by the way... Chris is in love with Phichit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri just stares at Victor for a moment, “What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor raises his eyebrow and chuckles. “This is going to be fun, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor! This is going to be a disaster!” Yuuri harshly whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? They are both single right?” Victor leans over the bannister and smiles cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I know… But don’t you think setting them up is a bit… forward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor tilts his head. “Babe.. Have you met me?” Victor chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Yuuri hears a knock on the door, Chris is down the stairs in a perfectly tailored grey suit, his hair is still in messy curls. “Is that him?” He’s still buttoning the cuffs on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri just gapes, “Don’t you think that’s a little much?” Then he remembers his fiance, “YOU’RE STILL NAKED!” He shouts, rushing to push Victor up the rest of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Phichit bursts in with his large suitcase and windswept hair. “Oh, who’s still naked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not me!” Chris chuckles and walks over to take Phichit’s suitcase. “Hey Peaches, how was your flight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah it was fine.” Phichit says distractedly, he slept on the flight and is raring to go. He at least gives Chris a quick one arm hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smiles and tries to get Phichit’s attention, “What’s got you all fired up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, the sun is out, birds are singing. I want to go to the rink today. Is Yuuri home?” Phichit dances into the kitchen and smiles .”Pancakes! Yummy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…  He is,” Chris tries not to sound disappointed as he sets the bag in the hall to be dealt with later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nibbles his pancake straight from the plate beside the stove, he speaks with his mouth full, too excited to be embarrassed. “How have you been Chrispy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighs as he sits at the table, “I’ve been okay I guess, hanging in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, sorry about worlds. I honestly have no fucking idea how I placed above you, your skate was amazing. Like you were reaching for someone?” Phichit shoves more of his pancake into his mouth and hums in delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris mumbles under his breath, “I was just having an emotional day. You know how I am.” He’s clinging to the realisation that Phichit had in fact noticed the emotion in his skate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, a mostly clothed Victor bounds down the stairs, his striped shirt is still bunched above his taut stomach and his belt is hanging loosely. He whistles at Chris and brings Phichit into his arms. “Sorry, I was naked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri shakes his head and moves Victor away from Phichit so he can hug his best friend. “Phich! I missed you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too!” Phichit holds Yuuri tightly, he doesn’t feel that tingle in his spine this time. Maybe they can return to being friends sooner than Phichit thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and smiles widely. “We’re heading out to the rink in an hour or so, do you want to join us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rink.. Yuri’s rink.. This is happening! Okay. Breathe… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I would love to! Just let me unpack and grab my skate bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs, third door on the left.” Yuuri smiles and gestures to the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit reaches for his bag but Chris gets there first. “I got it.” He smiles down at the bundle of energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Chrispy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit breathes in the scent of the rink, it’s strange how it can smell identical to his own, miles away. He looks around but only sees Mila and Georgi on the ice, Yakov is yelling at the sidelines but takes a break to rub his temples when Victor leads the troupe in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three other skaters begin to warm up beside the rink but Phichit takes a minute to survey the ice and how cracked the surface is, he traces it with his eyes and that’s when a new figure takes to the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dressed all in black, his blond hair tied into a topknot. He skates right around the other half of the rink and gets into a starting position for his jump. Phichit walks down so he’s closer, watching Yuri jump is always incredible. Yuri builds his speed and bends down, in the split second before he takes to the air, he spots Phichit by the boards. He hits the ice after only one rotation and groans as his body is sprawled on the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh.” Phichit winces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri catches Phichit’s eye and scowls, he immediately skates swiftly to the exit and stomps to the changing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit takes a quick overview of the rink and skaters. They are all now focused on their own things, he can slip away unseen. He takes his skates and rushes to the changing room. He finds a hunched over Yuri on a bench. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He groans and rubs his lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Phichit hesitates, “I wanted to see you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call me!?” Yuri stands straight and pouts at Phichit, his skates are on but have skate guards covering the blades now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit suddenly feels tiny, seeing Yuri’s sharp green eyes strike him from above… He’s intimidating, “I wanted to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a problem. A big problem.” Yuri growls and walks towards Phichit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Phichit asks, stepping back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there is no way I can keep it secret now, no way I can stop touching you.” Yuri places one hand on the side of Phichit’s neck and pins him to the lockers of the changing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit suddenly feels his head rush as he feels his blood rush to somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri slams his body against Phichit’s, he chuckles when he notices that he has finally outgrown Phichit. He grinds against Phichit and bites down on the side of his neck, his free hand gripping Phichit’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yura, God!” Phichit moans, immediately responding to Yuri’s touch, grinding back against him and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri covers Phichit’s mouth with his hand and smirks. “They will walk in on us if you don’t shut your mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smirks back and jumps enough to wrap his legs around Yuri’s waist, “I. Don’t. Care. I just need you. Now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Yuri grabs Phichit’s ass and holds him up, Phichit’s erection is very obvious and that makes Yuri feel a whole new possessive sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I’m yours,” Phichit whimpers and pulls Yuri in for a desperate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri moves one leg closer to the lockers to steady himself and deepens their kiss, his tongue is clearly the dominant one and he loves it. He’s rocking them gently and biting at Phichit’s lower lip. Who knew he needed this so much? He doesn’t give a shit about the noise they must be making, he only wants to hear more of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit whimpers and arches his back, anything to get closer to Yuri, “Yura… Tiger… mine please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you’re sexy when you beg.” Yuri begins to bite and suck on a spot on Phichit’s lower neck, pulling moans from Phichit’s mouth when he glances over a particularly sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor coughs awkwardly and covers his eyes. “Um..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri gasps and drops Phichit onto the ground. “VICTOR!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry! I was looking for Phichit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Yuri screams, his cheeks a fluorescent red colour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor backs out slowly, giving Phichit a confused look that almost immediately becomes a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit is picking himself up, rubbing his tailbone with a hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell… It had to be Victor.” Yuri runs his hands through his hair and paces the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit stands up, “Yuri?” He leans against the locker and watches the blond with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri sighs and walks back to Phichit, he takes his partner’s elbows and looks into Phichit’s eyes. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to drop you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Phichit laughs the pain off, “No worse than falling on the ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so embarrassing. At that point I wasn’t even sure if it was you. I was so excited to see you standing there, looking for me.” Yuri smiles gently and tucks a strand of Phichit’s hair behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit giggles and kisses Yuri once, “I just had to come see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you also discovered your winnings for the first time. I also guess that you flew economy because you felt bad paying for first class.” Yuri giggles and boops Phichit’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit can only petulantly pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I’m right then?” Yuri creeps over and reaches out for Phichit’s tickle spot. Before he can reach, the door opens again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris is standing in the doorway, his jaw drops and eyes tear up. “Oh, it’s true. I thought Victor was fucking with me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris..” Phichit starts to walk over but Chris backs away and runs from the room, leaving Phichit confused and strangely heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his deal?” Yuri asks, Phichit’s face still clearly dropped as he watches the empty space that Chris had been standing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit doesn’t reply, he can only take Yuri’s hand and bury himself in Yuri’s shirt. He doesn’t even understand his own tears. Yuri wraps his arms around Phichit and just holds him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Damage Control.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor's chapter, he has some interesting opinions and a few revelations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor doesn’t know what to think, he can usually follow a single route in his head with any topic, other than his wonderful and complex fiance, but he can’t find a path to follow today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his face in his hands and rests his elbows on the boards beside the rink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the one hand, he’s pleased that Yurio is making a personal journey to better himself with Phichit by his side. On the other hand, Yurio is five years younger than Phichit and Victor doesn’t like the idea of Yurio getting into something so serious at only 16, things like this can change the course of your life and Yurio still has so much to show people, to prove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there is Chris, Victor’s best friend. Chris is destroyed, Victor can see it in his eyes. When Chris came out of the locker room, his eyes were glistening with tears. Victor’s heart is ripping itself apart just watching that, the pain is far too similar to his own, back when he was crying into Makka on the onsen floor. Victor can’t control everything, he can’t control people’s relationships even if he knows what is best for everyone. He can’t deny... He does love surprises and Phichit and Yurio did not disappoint. Actually, Phichit has been surprising Victor a lot this year, he was so close to beating Victor, only two points in it. If Phichit wanted Victor to take him as a serious competitor.. Well… You might say he has Victor’s attention now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looks over his shoulder, Chris is curled up in the bleachers with his earphones in and tears falling. Victor closes his eyes, trying to lessen the pain ripping his heart. He feels so much more than people give him credit for. He’s especially susceptible to heartbreak, he’s been there and there is no worse pain. The pain of soulmates kept apart. Frankly, Victor had been mentally preparing himself for the day when Yurio realised he loved Otabek Altin, that skater from Kazakhstan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a season this has been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor watches his fiance on the ice, a lonely figure lost in his head, even more than Victor is. Victor knows him well enough to give him the time on the ice before bringing him into his arms and loving him with every fibre of his being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Chris had that. His real life is so different from the way he was portrayed for the world to see. That is partly Victor’s fault and it eats him up inside, Chris embraced his persona completely and he does enjoy it but, all he ever wanted was someone to hold him and tell him that everything is going to be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris is curled up on the highest bench overlooking the rink, hunched over his phone with earbuds in, his face hidden from sight. Victor climbs the stairs and sits beside his friend. “What a day...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris looks up and pulls one of his earbuds out of his ear, Victor can see building tears in those light green eyes. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.” Victor looks out over the rink and shuffles closer to his best friend. “I’m sorry... Maybe I shouldn’t have told you so bluntly, Yuuri is always telling me off for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Chris sniffles, obviously lying, “It was just a bit… Unexpected is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say.. I still think of Yurio as my little brother.” Victor sighs and crosses his hands on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Phichit really just come here to get with Yuri?” Chris asks, devastated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor groans under his breath. “I’m not sure I want to know the answer to that. Yuuri is already doing that thing where he shuts people out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris glances at Victor concerned, “Is he okay? Should you be with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay, we can talk after he’s skated out his emotions.” Victor points at Yuuri doing lazy figures on the ice. “Right now, my best friend needs me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris smiles slightly, “He did that the first time we met too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t told me about that. Can you tell me?” Victor shuffles closer and hugs his friend around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighs and lays his head on Victor’s shoulder, “Well… I think the easiest way to describe it is that the ice is Yuuri’s best friend.” He smiles softly, waiting for an answer before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew him well back then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ve known Yuuri longer than Phichit has,” Chris laughs, “We go back all the way to juniors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? He never told me that!” Victor gasps and covers his heart. “I’ve been betrayed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I was there for his International Debut!” Chris brags, “He got so anxious. Ended up placing 2nd overall though! During the practice sessions he would always skate figures, especially when the competition got closer. He was my biggest rival.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor taps his chin. “Wait… You won that competition didn’t you!? It was the year before we met!” Victor smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, the same competition you were disqualified from.” Chris nudges Victor in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember no such thing!” Victor pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you skated so hard into a wall, you flipped over it and ended up with a concussion!” Chris laughs out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not!” He gasps and looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris can only giggle, “Ask Yakov!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s another question I don’t want the answer to.” Victor nudges Chris back and crosses his legs over Chris’. “Were you listening to ‘Don’t speak’ over and over on your phone before I came?” Victor asks as he niches the track on Chris’ phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighs, “Yeah…” He looks somewhat embarrassed to be caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh babe… I’m so sorry.” Victor knows Chris’ heart is shattering right now. He’s not okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Can’t get him out of my head,” Chris whispers as he feels the first few tears fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor brings Chris’ head to his chest and holds him close. He looks over the rink and sees Phichit and Yurio leaving, probably out of embarrassment. Victor holds Chris closer and covers his face. He catches Phichit’s eye and scowls, Chris doesn’t need to see that. Victor keeps him close even after Phichit and Yuri leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris lets the dam break, clinging to Victor’s shirt as he sobs quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go home and drink some vodka? I don’t have anything else sorry.” Victor stands up and holds Chris’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri’s going to hurt him.” Chris whispers, looking down at his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let that happen.” Victor promises and brings Chris to his feet. “I’ll talk to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay..” Chris follows Victor home. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit had stayed the night with Yuri and Lilia, the house was rather tense so he decided it was better to stay away for a night or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This meant that Victor found himself driving to Lilia’s house in the afternoon with an anxious Yuuri in the passenger seat. He reaches over and brings Yuuri’s hand to his lips. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri is zoned out but brought back quickly, “I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this isn't exactly what we had in mind for Phichit’s visit but at least he isn’t yelling at us this time.” Victor huffs a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri only nods. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighs and looks back at the road, giving Yuuri’s hand a last reassuring squeeze as he pulls into Lilia’s driveway. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” Yuuri gives a half smile, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Zoloste.” Victor kisses his fiance’s forehead before re focusing on the situation at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilia should be out at her studio at this time of day so they have the house to themselves, they know to expect Phichit at the door. Victor knocks, knowing it would take Yuuri forever to get his courage to do it himself. Phichit and Yuri open the door before the knocks even finish, anxious to get this talk done Victor suspects. “Hey guys.” Victor walks on in, bringing Yuuri by the hand. “You look well...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri can’t find his words yet and simply follows Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys… mad?” Phichit asks a bit nervously. He hasn’t seen Yuuri with that face since their last fight in college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri stands in front of the couch and gestures for everyone to sit down. “First of all, you can’t be mad at us. We are both adults and this is about our lives. Second, I kept this secret because...” Yuri looks up at Phichit with tears welling up in his eyes. “Because I didn’t want Phichit to get a worldwide backlash after his second place win, he deserves to enjoy it for a little while more. I was protecting him from my fans and the nosy reporters of the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor is stunned into silence, whatever defense he had planned is gone watching Yuri make his impassioned speech. He looks to Yuuri with his mouth slightly open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looks at Phichit, feeling a sense of… jealousy… betrayal… How could he just keep this all a secret?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit stands up and wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist. “I didn’t know that was the reason..” Phichit rests his head on Yuri’s shoulder and smiles softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, I swear it.” Yuri says to all the men in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit speaks up next. “I didn’t just come all the way here to see him, I came for all of you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you now?” Victor taps his fingers on the side of the couch, he’s remembering the dismay in Chris’ eyes and his walls are going up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Phichit grips Yuri a little tighter, sensing the change in Victor’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to continue this as long as we care about each other, that’s the way it’s going to be and you don’t really have a say in this!” Yuri clearly sensed the change too, he’s not letting some crazy old man break them up. “You’re not my dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri just watches everyone, staying silent as he takes it all in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor stands up, making sure to look down at Yuri and Phichit. “I may not be your father, but I am your family whether you like it or not. I’m worried about both of you. Yurio, you’re too young to be having a relationship this serious, are you ready for the paparazzi to document your every date, every fight, every whispered insult? And Phichit, the press will likely bring your age into the public mind, do you really think you could handle people online telling you that you’re a pedophile!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t! He’s old enough!” Phichit yells back, his anxiety rising more than he had expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t care.” Victor crosses his arms and shakes his head. “They… They don’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.” Yuuri finally pops in, “They don’t care about it at all. They will only see that fact that Yurio is a child. Age of consent or not, he’s not an adult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri scowls and looks down. “That’s fucking stupid…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an adult either, it’s not fair.” Phichit pulls away from Yuri and sits on the floor, his face buried in his hands. “I just want to have a relationship with this beautiful man…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri sits behind Phichit and pats his hair softly. “I want that too…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor can’t believe he’s going to do this, Chris is going to murder him. “Okay guys, listen. When I was 17, I started sleeping around with a 15 year old, yes, he wasn’t of age in most countries but neither of us even thought about that. It was fun, we had a great time on and off for many years. We tried an open relationship when he was 17 and I was 19. The press got wind of it and suddenly my fan base took a huge drop, I couldn’t understand why. Apparently some news station started saying I was corrupting and brainwashing young Chris to be my sex slave. I know it sounds crazy but some people truly believed it. I never cared because when it was just me and him.. I felt like the world made sense and I wasn’t lonely anymore. Yakov withheld a lot of the crap that was spread from me, he didn’t want me to suffer the consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have that option. You’re going to get people coming up to you in the street just to call you names and make you feel like nothing. Chris and I drifted apart slowly, only a small part was the backlash, trust me, I wish I could take that all away and let you two have that time like Chris and I had but that’s not the way the world works. If you love each other, if you are devoted, then by all means announce your relationship, I just want you to be ready. Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit opens his mouth to speak but Yuri cuts him off. “Yes, fuck them. I refuse to live my life under some stupid charade.” He looks to Phichit and smiles. “You’re worth it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor grasps his heart and whimpers. “Awwwww.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nods and leans into Yuri’s arms. “I’m ready, I can take anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys do make a cute couple. I’m not completely on board but I understand your situation a bit better now.” Victor stands up and leans against the arm of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri can’t take anymore… He stands and walks out of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor is about to follow his fiance but Phichit takes his arm. “I’ve got this.” He follows Yuuri into the small ballet studio that Lilia has set up in her spare room. “Yuuri?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go away.” Yuuri speaks coldly, his throat tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend.. Why are you being like this?” Phichit asks, his voice in a soft mumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri scoffs, “If I’m your best friend why is this the first I’m hearing of all of this?” Yuuri knows his anxiety is making him lash out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because there wasn’t much ‘this’ to speak of. We had sex a few times and somehow we ended up dating and I decided to fly here on a whim and here we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t have told me you were coming all the way here for him?” Yuuri snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just for him, it was a well needed break. I worked myself to the bone last season, I got second place up from 10th at worlds. But... I hated it. I hated winning with a performance that wasn’t mine.” Phichit sighs and holds one arm in another. “I wanted you to notice me so bad, I needed to win and I still couldn’t. Yuri found me in the elevator sniffling like a baby and he was the only one who cared!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri leans against the mirror wall, sliding down until he can hide his face in his knees, “I always cared about you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped returning my calls, you sent me one text a week saying you were busy with practice or with the wedding or with guests. I needed you so much and I guess I put all that pressure onto myself.” Phichit sits on the floor a meter from Yuuri. “I skated for you and you didn’t even notice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to say? ‘Oh I love you too, but I’m more in love with this guy, sorry!’ I noticed everything. But I don’t know what you want from me!” Yuuri curls his hand into a fist and rests it over his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anything from you. I-I want my best friend. I’m with Yuri now, I'm happy. I’m finally away from my obsessive fantasies. I’m healthy now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods, “And I’m happy for you. I just, I don’t know, it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts? Me keeping the secret? Believe me I wanted to tell you so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to get Victor for you?” Phichit is already on his way up off the ground as he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods, hiding his face in his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll be safe with him, I promise you.” Phichit leaves before Yuuri can answer, not knowing if he will survive the reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit clings to that slight glimmer of hope in Yuuri’s voice, the one that promises this is only temporary. He leaves the room quietly, knowing Yuuri’s sensitivity to sound. He loved Yuuri for so long, he knew everything about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, the weight on Phichit is lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, he knows they are going to be okay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An orange glow about them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut, love, all you could want really.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I love all my readers, your comments make my day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It quickly becomes apparent that Yuuri’s panic was based on a great many things, other than just the secret relationship. Phichit took it slow, sending Yuuri texts once every two days, nice calm texts simply asking how his day has been or about which restaurants have the best asian cuisine. It took a week or so but Yuuri began to message back, he was extremely apologetic and ashamed but Phichit just took one apology and left the rest behind him. He just wants to move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s gentle persistence and patience pay off, he soon gets a call from Yuuri with some fantastic news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri! Guess what!” Phichit runs into Lilia’s living room where he finds his boyfriend doing lunges on the carpet. He kneels beside Yuri and holds his phone close to Yuri’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri hums and wraps an arm around Phichit’s shoulder, he tries to focus his eyes on the phone but gives up and just asks. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri accepted us! We can do the official post now, better if it comes from us anyway.” Phichit is vibrating with excitement, he’s biting his lower lip and holding his phone tight in both hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri groans, “Don’t tell me you’re going to make me pose for one of those kissy pictures Georgi used to post…”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit takes Yuri’s cat ear headband from behind his back and puts it in Yuri’s hair. “Nooooo…..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell no!” Yuri tries to escape but Phichit wraps an arm around his shoulders. He crosses his arms and sighs, knowing Phichit will get what he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles and brings his phone out in front of them, he takes the picture as quick as he can. As much as Yuri knows Phichit will get what he wants, Phichit knows Yuri is a kitten who will only stay still for a short amount of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri smiles at the photo, Phichit is busy adding all the announcement tags. “Add me so it’s on my profile.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure baby.” Phichit giggles softly, at least Yuri approves of the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>V-Nikiforov </b>  Aww Yurio you look so cute! 😺</p><p><b>Yuri-Plisetsky </b> <em>Shut up Victor!!!</em></p><p><b>Sukeota3sisters </b> <em>Yuuuurriiiooo has a boyfriend!</em></p><p><b>+guanghongji+</b> <em> Cute Peaches</em> <b> 😊😊😊😊</b></p><p><b>Otabek-altin </b> <em>Nice ears.</em></p><p><b>Jjleroy!15 </b> <em>oooh some competition for cutest couple!</em></p><p><b>Seung-gillee </b> <em>Why?</em></p><p><b>Mickey-Crispino @<em>Emil_N</em></b> <em> seen this?</em></p><p><b>Sala-Crispino</b> <em> Awwwwww so cute you guys! </em> <b>😘😘</b></p><p><b>Yuri+angels10 </b> <em>whhhhyyyy</em> <b>😭😭😭😭😭</b></p><p><b>L_Iglesia </b> <em>Phichit! Explanation required here!!</em></p><p><b>Georgi-p </b> <em>oh young love, thou art so beautiful…</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yuri has a plan. He wants to show Phichit his world in a way that is intimate, just them. He wants to show Phichit that he’s not just in this for sex and notoriety. Yuri brings Phichit to his rink, it’s later than he wanted but it took him a lot just to get this rink to himself for even an hour and a half. As soon as the two enter the rink, Yuri covers Phichit’s eyes suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha.. Hey! Yuri!” Phichit struggles against  him and groans. “What..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop struggling, I'm tryna be romantic and shit.” Yuri blushes, lucky Phichit can’t see and teasing can’t be had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit giggles and relaxes, keeping his hands in front of him, “Fine, fine. Lead the way oh great one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri rolls his eyes but can’t hide his smile as he guides Phichit around the rink to a large basket perched on the bleachers overlooking the whole sheet of ice, a small personal heater is warming the area around the basket. There’s also a few fluffy purple blankets and a small bouquet of red and yellow flowers with green leaves resting all around the beautiful flora. Yuri is about to take his hands away but suddenly he is a bundle of nerves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if Phichit hates it. This is stupid. He’s going to laugh at me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You don’t have to like this. It’s okay, we can go do something normal.” Yuri is starting to pull back, changing his mind and berating himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuri, I love it already. I could never hate something you plan for us, just being with you is the best part,” Phichit’s hand comes up and gently rubs Yuri’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Softie.” Yuri giggles nervously and takes his hands away from Phichit’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit blinks a couple times, focusing his vision, and then he gasps, bringing his hands together in front of his mouth, “Yuri… You did all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, possibly...” Yuri shuffles awkwardly, holding one arm in another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you!” Phichit jumps, tackling Yuri in a hug and kissing his cheek. “I Love this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri stiffens awkwardly and looks left to right. “Oh! Thank you. It’s not as good as I wanted, but I love you too.” He brings his arms out and wraps them tightly around Phichit’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit pulls back, taking Yuri’s hand, “Come on, let’s enjoy this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just pirozhki.. I made it myself.” Yuri smiles sheepishly and opens the basket, the pastries are still steaming, nice and freshly made. Yuri made them in secret while Phichit was having an afternoon nap. “They are actually Yuuri’s favourite, katsudon flavour, I hope you like that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nods, excited to try the well revered “Katsudon Piroshki” Yuuri had gone on for weeks about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have drinks too, would you be mad if I drank vodka? I’m not going to get trashed or anything.” Yuri brings out two of Lilia’s cocktail glasses and some fruit juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I have some too!” Phichit takes a glass and mixes vodka with some of what seems to be homemade lemonade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa gave that to me.” Yuri gestures to the lemonade. “For us… I told him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit touches Yuri’s knee and gives a quick squeeze. “Did he take it okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t exactly happy about not having biological grandchildren but he loves me.” Yuri shrugs but his eyes betray his nonchalance, this is far more important than he is letting on. Phichit is beginning to understand the gestures that Yuri uses to hide behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all do.” Phichit smiles warmly before taking one of the steaming piroski. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” Yuri takes a sip of the small cocktail before lowering it and bringing his own piroski to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone. Victor, Yuuri, Otabek, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Georgi…. Me.” Phichit says that like, it’s so simple, so easy for people to love Yuri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri falls silent and continues to nibble at his food, he’s attempting to enjoy the full and fresh taste but he’s too busy thinking about everything. All the people who love him… He’s been so cruel to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family knows, my friends back in Thailand. They knew I wasn’t likely to end up with a female so they came to terms with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your papa too?” Yuri lowers his food and looks at Phichit through floppy blond hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yours?” Phichit takes a sip, this time not noticing the pain in Yuri’s face, it’s hard to always be an observant partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri sniffles and closes his eyes, he’s internally cursing himself for acting like this. “He tried to beat the gay out of me when I was around 10, I wasn’t even sure at that point. My mother finally got the courage to leave him and she took me with her. It was obvious that she never wanted to be a mother, she was just too young and didn’t know how to raise me alone. One day, she just never picked me up from my skating lessons. Yakov and Victor ended up taking me in, they kept me safe. Apparently my father ran off with another young woman to Bolivia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Phichit takes Yuri’s hand. “I… Thank you for telling me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s surprised by Phichit’s response, he’s not acting differently towards him. Yuri nods with a weird, shy smile. He’s left that part of his life behind him now. Only recently have these events come back into the forefront of his mind, since his first proper and public relationship with a man. “I trust you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit tucks Yuri’s soft blond bangs behind his ear, his fingers trail down Yuri’s sharp jawline and take hold of his chin. “I trust you too, baby.” Phichit leans in, keeping Yuri close with a hand around the back of his neck. There’s no tongue, it’s a soft and sweet touch of their lips, just a small hint of the piroshki and the cocktails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri runs his hands through Phichit’s hair and smiles, their lips still touching as they both smile into each other. Yuri whispers against Phichit’s lips, his breath trailing over that caramel skin, bringing goosebumps up all over Phichit’s body. “We are alone in here for about an hour…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Phichit presses a kiss to Yuri’s jaw, he keeps eye contact when he can. “Can we get back to our romantic date after? It would be a shame to waste all your hard work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t call it wasting, but...” Yuri swings one leg over Phichit’s lap and looks down at his boyfriend. “We gotta keep it clean though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that.” Phichit runs his hands up and under Yuri’s loose black shirt, the tiger print is right at eye level. Phichit kisses the tiger on Yuri’s shirt before working his way up to Yuri’s neck, he lavishes attention on that light pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s leaning his head back while keeping his chest right against Phichit’s, trembling under the feeling of Phichit’s gentle hands on his back, wanting so much in so little time. Of course, they have all night at home. Yuri grinds down just a little, enough for him to feel Phichit’s growing erection under those tight skinny jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit purses his lips towards Yuri, unable to reach his lips and hoping the gesture is enough. Yuri ain’t no fool. He leans over and presses his lips roughly to Phichit, changing the tone from their earlier kiss immediately. Yuri’s hair is splayed across Phichit’s face, tickling his cheeks and ears. Phichit brings one hand away from Yuri’s back, pulling it out from under the black fabric and trailing it up to Yuri’s face. He sighs as his fingers trail the long soft hair of his lover. His free hand holds tight to Yuri’s hip, keeping him close. He moans into their kiss, trying to form Yuri’s name between soft whimpers of desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s feeling the red hot need. He wants Phichit to bend him over and take him fucking raw over and over. But, tonight, he’ll be happy to settle for some childish grinding and sucking the climax from each other. He’s undoing the buttons on Phichit’s nice tight pants which, while sexy, are a pain in the ass to get off. He needs to feel that nice, hard length. He keeps grinding on Phichit’s thighs, making sure that his partner can feel his own long cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit is well aware of the hard length pressing against his thighs. He rubs that nice bulge through Yuri’s pants, desperate to get closer and closer. Phichit gestures for his boyfriend to stand up, “Lay down baby, I'll take care of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri only nods, he follows his instructions immediately. His hair flows out around him as though a halo was placed upon his head. He’s beautiful, pink cheeks, pale fingers resting on his chest. He reaches out for Phichit, he’s suddenly feeling the cold empty space where his lover should be. Phichit slowly crawls up Yuri’s body, stopping only once to nuzzle Yuri’s length, already dripping from his precum. Phichit latches to that smooth pale skin on Yuri’s neck, he’s sucking a little but knowing he can’t mark his baby up. No matter how much he desires to do so. Their lips connect, the feeling so natural and pure. Their tongues playful nudge at each other’s lips, their teeth begging to dig into each other’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri lets Phichit take control for now, he’s grinding and rubbing at Yuri’s concealed length. Their lips part with a gasp. Phichit leaves soft, wet kisses along Yuri’s jaw, his cheek, his neck, his collarbone, and his chest. Phichit pulls Yuri’s pants down just enough that he can take a hold of the slender length on one hand. He leans over, pushing his bangs behind his ear. He wraps his lips around Yuri’s head, that’s Phichit’s favourite part, feeling the head nice and heavy on his tongue. He’s tasting that salty liquid as it runs down his throat, humming around sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s moaning, he’s biting his lower lip while letting out those rich moans. Phichit groans, the sounds are even more delicious than Yuri. He loves pulling the sweet sounds from his partner, he takes Yuri’s hand in his while still licking and pumping. Yuri is thrusting into Phichit’s mouth, his moans becoming more and more disconnected, Phichit’s name in that rough Russian accent is almost unrecognizable. That’s when Phichit realises Yuri is close. He gives some nice fast licks, all the way up and down. Yuri gasps quietly before another wave hits him and he gasps louder right after. Yuri bites his lip and exhales deeply as his world becomes one of pleasure and calm. He always smiles when he comes down from his high, his hands usually find their way into Phichit’s dark hair. He’s becoming more familiar with his partner and how they work. “Phi...chit..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..?” Phichit licks his lips and sits up, he continues to stroke Yuri’s thigh before pulling up the waistbands of Yuri’s underwear and pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking love you too, tiger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri smiles and slowly gets back to himself, he sits up on the bleacher and takes Phichit’s hand. A promise. “Your turn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit barely has time to gasp before Yuri is on his knees, still holding Phichit’s hand, a sweet gesture while in such a filthy position. Yuri returns the favour with fervor. Yuri isn’t quite as fond of blow jobs as his loving boyfriend but, luckily, Phichit is already very close. Yuri wraps his lips around Phichit and closes his eyes. He enjoys Phichit’s moans, regardless of his mild distaste for their position. Phichit groans Yuri’s name, his hand gripping Yuri’s tightly. He’s close, Yuri can feel those small thrusts. Phichit only moves like that when he’s close. He lets out a cry of Yuri’s name and soon his release is swallowed cleanly. Phichit moans for at least 45 seconds after he’s cum, he always does. He takes Yuri’s hand and rests his head against his shoulder, he’s a very clingy man after reaching his climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri pulls a very floppy Phichit into a seated position right beside him. Yuri wraps an arm around Phichit’s waist and keeps him close, letting his head fall to Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri boops Phichit’s nose and nuzzles into sweet smelling black hair. “You want some Piroshki?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit whimpers and nods. “Feed me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feed yourself.” Yuri scoffs, he’s only playing though, of course he will. He takes Phichit’s mostly eaten pastry and feeds him the last bite. “You better enjoy it, I worked so hard for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit looks up at Yuri with his mouth full, he swallows and smiles. “I love it, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri leans over and kisses Phichit’s lips, back to their soft and sweet young love. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakov had forgotten his phone at the rink, the damn things are too small these days. He never lost his phone back in the 90s. Those phones could last you a lifetime, his new one already has a cracked screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs as he walks through the dark, he couldn’t be bothered with the lights tonight, it takes too long to turn them all back off. He creeps through the dark until he comes to his office beside the rink. He shuffles through papers littered completely over his desk, not a spot of the polished mahogany can be seen under the paperwork pile. Half of this crap is sponsors pressuring Yakov to give an answer on Victor’s behalf if they can come to the big wedding and the other half…. Reporters badgering him for the dirty details of Yuri Plisetsky’s new relationship. They better not force their microphones into his face again, asking if he’s going to break up the couple or if he will fire Yuri for his male relationship. It doesn’t fucking matter if Yuri loves a boy or a girl… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he gets one more piece of paper with a reporter investigating Phichit’s ‘pedofile tendencies’ he’s going to punch someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several papers are already crumpled up and thrown into his wastebasket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yakov finally finds his phone under one of the few papers about Mila’s Nike sponsorship. He pockets his phone and makes his way out of his office, locking the door behind him with one of his keys from his overflowing keychain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to sneak out the back when a warm flickering light on the ice catches his eye. He creaks the door open and takes a single step through. He sees two skaters sitting in a glow of orange light, they’re sitting by a picnic basket and currently kissing. They are kissing sweetly, not pushy or hard. Not like how the reporters describe Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakov never understood their relationship but maybe, just maybe, he’s starting to. He leaves silently, a new determination to protect his student’s relationship comes to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Yurochka… You never make things easy do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Snap out of it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's all downhill from here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuri is training late tonight, he has some footwork that he needs to get perfect. Victor is being a little shit about Yuri’s ‘sloppy footwork’. The words are clear but Yuri can hear the undertones of ‘You’re too young to balance a relationship with your training, you’re falling behind.’ The fucking hypocrite, who is the one who ran off to another country to track down a boy who drunkenly threw himself all over Victor? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor strides into the rink. It’s midnight, shouldn’t the old fart be sleeping? Yuri chuckles to himself as he continues to move. His hips ache, not from his skating. Victor can tell, he’s been giving Yuri and Phichit all kinds of comments. Yuri’s getting a little over it to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yurio! Getting better.” Victor crosses his arms and leans over the barrier, his eyes scrutinize Yurio’s performance. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up old man, I’ll never be as good as you and Yuuri.” Yuri sighs, betraying his outer frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about Phichit, he’s gotten far better than even I could have seen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri smiles, how could he forget. Phichit has been teaching Yuri the secrets to his success. His fancy footwork and his stamina secrets, they have had an equal enlightening experience from each other’s prowess in the skating world. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris sure thinks so.” What Victor actually meant to say was that Chris admires Phichit’s skating. Unfortunately he just said a very ambiguous statement that could be completely twisted and obsessed over by an angry teenage bean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s expression changes immediately, doubt creeps throughout his mind. He remembers every laugh shared by Chris and Phichit, every exasperated sigh as Victor and Yuuri begin to make out in front of them. Everytime Chris skated his heart out to Phichit’s favourite songs. He sees Chris glaring at them when they are together, he sees Chris’ face light up when Phichit enters a room. Of course! Why didn’t he see it earlier!? Chris is clearly in love with Yuri’s boyfriend. Yuri scowls, suddenly realising that he must compete for Phichit’s affections. What if Chris and Phichit have already… No, he would have told Yuri. Wouldn’t he..? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri wipes a tear with the back of his hand, his overthinking mind has ruined him. “Chris is in love with Phichit.” He whispers the words with a clear and stable voice, “Isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor squeaks and covers his mouth with both hands. He’s so dead. “Nyet, I meant to say that he is simply an... Admirer of the skate that Phichit had completed uh..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he.” Yuri repeats, staring Victor down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyet.” Victor walks away from the boards, he knows Yurio will keep asking.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri slams his skate into the ice and launches himself around the rink, a hard skate, almost slipping several times. He’s trying to snap himself out of it but the green arms of jealousy are strangling him, they are tangled in his hair and wrapping around his legs. He can’t move. He’s puffing and crying and he’s frustrated that he’s puffing and crying. He can’t see Victor, the man clearly made a break for it to avoid uncomfortable conversations. He skates to the edge of the ice, pulling his legs from the tight grip in his mind. He sighs and drops to the lowest bench, he tugs at his laces lazily, trying to remove his bulky skates and start to feel himself again. All he sees are images tinted in green, he’s embarrassed and scared of himself. He needs to talk to someone. What if this gets worse? Maybe he’s not as mature as he pretends. Before he knows it, he’s dialing someone he’s always been able to talk to. Someone he trusts more than anyone else, aside from his grandpa of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Beka...” He talks softly into his phone, he’s still vaguely wondering if he should hang up the phone now and pretend he’s drunk or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Yuri says, he’s already feeling the jealousy fade, something about Otabek’s voice has always calmed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause and Yuri can hear cars going by. “Then why the call?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having… Feelings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” Another pause follows, this one feels different. As though Otabek is running over and over things in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re a bit... Weird about my relationship with Phichit, there was no one else I wanted to talk to though. Just you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek sighs audibly, he takes a second to think. “I’m always here for you, my soldier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My soldier. I’ve missed that. I love that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well, I’m worried Chris and Phichit might be... It’s silly. I just- Victor told me that Chris likes Phichit and it’s like I’m seeing Phichit differently, I’m acting fucking weird and I don’t know why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think the only people who didn’t know Chris’ infatuation were you and Phichit. I’ve never seen Chris act on it, he keeps his distance from you two. I can’t imagine how hard it must be for him to see you having everything that he’s ever wanted. I know it’s hard for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri stops in his tracks, he looks up at the empty rink, seeing Otabek behind his eyes. “What do you mean it’s hard for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothi-.” Otabek cuts himself off, “hard for me to see you moving on without me, growing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Yuri sighs and closes his eyes. “Why is this so hard? Why can’t I feel properly..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri, stop. You’re still learning and if no one can see it, Fuck them! You’re doing the best you can, I know you feel so strongly and hide behind this wall of anger to protect yourself. You should never be rejected after lowering that wall.” Otabek’s voice sounds like he’s trembling almost, like he’s holding tears back or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri loosens the tight grip on his phone, he hadn’t noticed just how tight his hand became. “Spasibo Beka. I needed to hear that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime Yura. I’m here for you, you can always come to me. Maybe I don’t exactly support your relationship, but I support you and I trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri nods, his eyes close and a tear slips out. “I wish you were here.” He chokes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too Kitten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Yuri whispers, he never wants to go. He wants to stay on the phone with Otabek forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, goodbye Yura.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri leans over, his elbows burying painfully into his thighs and he doesn’t even care. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit noticed a change in Yuri’s mood from the morning. It’s not like Yura is angry or rude, he’s quiet and curled up into the couch, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks puffy. Lilia is staying late with Mila and most likely trying to mold her into a young Lilia. Phichit gets the impression that Mila is Lilia’s favourite student, right before Yuri. Phichit cooks some simple ramen for them both since Yuri is in no condition to cook. He hands Yuri a bowl and sits beside him, his phone has been going off a few times tonight, most are still comments from their relationship announcement a week or two ago. Yuri suddenly scoffs as he peeks over at Phichit’s phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Phichit asks innocently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri rolls his eyes and puts on a voice. “‘Oh Peaches, I love hearing about your rehearsals.’”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um..” Phichit puts his bowl to the side and takes his phone. “What are you getting at, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you slept with Christophe Giacometti?” He asks, his face blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Phichit gasps. “Why would you even ask that?” Phichit takes Yuri’s hand. “I love you, I would never cheat on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you had slept with him. Not if you were cheating.” Yuri takes his hand back roughly. “Were you!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Yuri, I thought that’s what you meant.” Phichit says softly, holding his hand to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri scoffs and crosses his arms. “Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you?” Phichit’s eyes are wide. Only that morning they had woken in each other’s arms, happy and in love. What changed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris is in love with you, you didn’t know?” Yuri knows that Phichit doesn’t know, he’s just being petty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit blinks in surprise, “What? Where did this come from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. Victor told me, apparently I was the only one who didn’t know!” Yuri pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well apparently I didn’t know either!” Phichit snaps, “Why would you even think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor told me! Are you ignoring me now?” Yuri stands up and crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit holds his ground, “Why do you say that? Obviously not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope  you know it broke my heart! Knowing you and him…” Yuri’s overthinking has escalated, it’s as though he’s already lost Phichit, why the hell would Phichit be with him? Chris is nicer and taller and sexier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and him what?! Nothing happened between us!” Phichit throws his arms up, “Don’t you trust me…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. It’s him I don’t trust!” Yuri waves his arm towards the door, as if Chris is standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit just stands there and watches, “It’s not him you’re dating…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s him that you are texting all the time, that you laugh with… That you light up around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit snaps, cheeks going red with frustration, “Like you and Otabek?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking throw that in my face! Otabek is just a friend and I don’t jump into his arms everytime I see him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit turns his back and sits on the arm of the couch. He covers his face with his hands and hides his pain, he’s never had a serious partner. He’s never even realised just how much he could get hurt by someone he loves. Everything was so perfect, so exciting and new, he never thought of this ending. He feels defensive, upset and broken. Why didn’t he pay more attention to Yuri? He started to get comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri crosses his arms and scowls at the floor. His teenage angst wants to hurt Phichit, to use his weapon, his words. He doesn’t know what to say, the images of Chris and Phichit are too vivid to block out. He knows that Phichit would be better with Chris. Is it selfish to not want to let him go? Yuri knows he still has feelings for Phichit, he wants to love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit brings his knees up and sinks into the couch, he isn’t even sure what to say. He’s looking for the water that’s going to calm the fire in his boyfriend. All he can find is an overwhelming urge to beg Yuri to stay by his side. “Yura, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me.” Phichit whispers the words, they don’t even sound like a beg, it sounds like he’s reciting a poem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri doesn’t say anything, he’s still fighting the rage and jealousy. Phichit does look so happy with Chris. They have so much more in common, a much better pair. Yuri isn’t good enough for Phichit, what is it that he can’t give? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yura. Please listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri shakes his head and looks away, he quickly rubs the tears away and looks longingly at the lightly falling snow outside his window. “What can’t I give you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri immediately finds himself more upset, he snaps back loudly. “Why am I not good enough for you!? Why!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit gaps, his mouth opening and closing but no words find him. He can’t think of a single word of encouragement. Not from lack of trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in different directions, the air still feeling empty. They have more to say. Neither one knows where to go from here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.. Did Victor tell you?” Phichit manages to ask, surely it can’t be a passing comment to warrant this type of reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Chris is in love with you.” He scoffs and whispers. “Like you don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t! I’m still not completely sure if you’re lying or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Yuri stands up from the couch and glares at Phichit. “I’m a lot of things but i’m not a fucking liar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit stands at Yuri’s level and shouts back. “Okay! I’m sorry I just..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri shakes his head and gets right into Phichit’s face, he’s still seeing those images running through his mind. It hurts so damn much. Chris is so much more attractive, taller and more appealing to Phichit. Yuri can’t give him anything. “This isn’t about that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s fight response wins out, he wants Phichit to feel the hurt. “This is about you being a slut!” Yuri’s lips close hard, he wants that word back, he never wants to use it like that again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking apologise… I’m sorry.. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I’m like this. Forgive me… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s eyes are stinging as he raises his hands and shoves Yuri away from him, too much force causes him to fall back to the carpet beneath them. “Take. That. Back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri claps his hand over the back of his head, his eyes are wide. It’s like the shock brought him back to himself. That doesn’t mean Phichit should have put a hand on him. “Fuck you..” The words have no malice in them this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s cheeks are soaked with tear tracks, “Why are you doing this? Wh-what did I do… Please… Please can we stop fighting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucking hurt me! It’s worse now, you’ve ruined everything! Go away! Go back to Thailand and leave me the fuck alone!” Yuri’s red hot tears are building behind his eyes, he refuses to let them fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t mean that…” Phichit is sobbing, physically feeling his heart rip in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri stomps his foot like a toddler, unable to find the right words. For some reason, his stubbornness is stopping the tear filled apology he so desperately wants to come out. “Sleep on the couch tonight, I don’t want to see your stupid face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit runs, tears streaming down his cheeks in floods, slamming himself outside into the fresh air, not even looking back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking idiot… Phichit you’re a fucking idiot… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a fucking idiot, Plisetsky. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s not exactly a huge amount of room in Lilia’s house, she refuses to let her couch be taken over just because Yuri and Phichit aren’t getting along. Plus, she is a strong believer of never going to bed angry. She learned that the hard way. So, Phichit ends up in Yuri’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scroll through their phones, letting the silence hang over them. Phichit is desperately trying to cover up his sniffles, he holds them back until his nose is running and then quietly wipes himself with a tissue. Yuri can be the most wonderful person, a perfect partner. Other times, his digs are cruel. Phichit lowers his phone and puts it on his charger, he barely wiggles the bed, scared to upset Yuri again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Yuri’s phone light going out and hears shuffling behind him, he wants nothing more than to turn around and spoon his boyfriend. He wants to smell that sweet shampoo and feel that soft hair brushing against his cheeks. He misses Yuri so desperately, even though his boyfriend is right beside him. He may as well be in France. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head around, even in the dark he can see his Yuri, he’s facing the opposite wall and curled in the blankets. Yuri hasn’t cried. That’s the thing that hurts Phichit the most. Does Yuri even care? How could he be so cruel to him? How could this happen to them? They were doing so well. Their relationship is still so new, Why did it have to fail so soon? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri looks over at Phichit, he’s sniffling ever so slightly. Is he still crying? Yuri wasn’t that hard on him. He should know that Yuri is like this, that he is cruel and blunt. If he can’t handle this, well then he can just… Just... Leave. Leave like everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri rubs his eyes, his tears just won’t stop falling. He knew this was inevitable and yet it doesn’t hurt any less. Yuri turns back to the wall, for some reason his heart squeezes when he looks at Phichit. Maybe he’s having a heart attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he have to start this stupid fight, it’s like he couldn’t let himself be happy. Like, he couldn’t let himself be loved again. Why is it so damn hard? Is it him? Or are he and Phichit not meant to be. He closes his eyes and yet does not find much peace, he keeps seeing Phichit’s tear stained face as he’s pleading with Yuri to stop the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s such a fucking alpha male, Phichit didn’t deserve anything that happened tonight. He deserves someone better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, all Yuri wants to do is to hold Phichit’s hand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It must have been love, but it's over now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get the tissues ready.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phichit did in fact book himself a flight or, well, he attempted to. He was about to confirm the booking but he suddenly thought of everything he would be giving up, he thought about his guilt, his shame at himself. He didn’t treat Yuri correctly and that eats away at him like nothing else has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri found the one thing that Phicht couldn't bear, being called a slut. It shouldn’t seem like that big of a deal, it’s just a word, right? He should never have put his hands on Yuri like that. He’s so bad at confrontation, it makes him anxious and want to lash out. That ugly word caused so much pain in Chris’ life, he has that word tattooed on him, it follows him always. It’s not fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps outside Lilia’s house, the air is getting cooler but he still only needs a light jacket to stay warm. He walks out to the street, there are cars lined up along the side of the road, one is only just turned off. Yakov steps out of his bentley and tilts his head at Phichit, he wasn’t exactly expecting to see him out here. He briskly walks to the young boy and grabs Phichit’s arm. “What the hell are you doing out here on your own, you’re the prime target of human trafficking you know?” He whispers harshly and begins to drag Phichit back to Lilia’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Um.. Sir, could you please take me to Victor’s apartment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakov rolls his eyes and changes direction, shoving Phichit into the passenger seat of his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir!” Phichit waves and climbs the stairs to Victor’s apartment, he doesn’t turn around to see the old man’s fond shake of a head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit knocks twice on the door, almost immediately there is a bark and feet scratching across linoleum. Two feet pad lightly towards the door, moving around a large poodle nuzzling at the door. Victor opens the door, his smile is wide and excited until he sees Phichit. “Ah, I thought you were my Yuuri.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! He’s not here?” Phichit peeks into the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyet, just me today. What do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit sighs and closes his eyes. “I- Yuri and I- I don’t think we are right for each other. We’ve started to bring out the worst in each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor opens his arm towards his apartment, moving to the side and letting Phichit brush past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit sits quietly on Victor's navy couch, his knees pulled to his chest. Victor walks over to the open kitchen and lifts the jug. “Tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” Phichit says, leaning over the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor shrugs and puts the jug on, he pulls out two mugs with a small flip by the handle. “Yuuri only drinks tea, I’m the coffee man. I know asian countries tend to have more tea than us Russians, it was a good guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Phichit sighs and turns back around, his eyes follow the pictures placed symmetrically along the wall in front of him. He can suss out Victor in just these photos. No family pictures, or anything under the age of eight. The oldest photo is a long haired Victor with a full haired Yakov holding him close, a very young Yuri is clinging to Yakov’s pant leg. The newest appears to be a selfie where Victor is kissing Yuuri’s cheek and smiling so wide it must hurt. Phichit feels both ecstatic for his friend and jealous that he lost what he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor brings the two hot drinks and lowers them to the coffee table in front of Phichit, he doesn’t forget Yuuri’s request to use coasters for hot drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles and brings the peach and jasmine scented tea to his lips, he blows the drink gently and takes a quick sip of the sweet smelling liquid. Phichit instantly realises that Victor must have cooled the tea with water, a small gesture of forgiveness. Phichit’s gaze moves from the Berlin landscape mug to Victor who’s currently sitting across the table. He’s curled up in the chaise lounge, his coffee gripped tightly in his pale hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a beautiful picture.” Phichit gestures to the kissing photo he had noticed earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Victor follows Phichit’s gesture and smiles at the framed picture. “My Yuuri is so dazzling. I just wish he could see it.” His expression wavers for a second before forming back into a showman smile once more, he brings his freshly brewed coffee to his lips and drinks deeply, humming quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, he sees it more with you by his side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiles at the very corners of his mouth, a rare glimpse into the real him. “Spasibo, Phichit. Now, what happened with you and the tiger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone shifts in a heartbeat. Phichit lowers his head and groans, feeling the guilt and regret swirling and tapping at his brain. “He really got to me… He called me a slut and I gave that word too much power, I didn’t mean to but I shoved him”.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor sucks in too much coffee and scoffs it out, not enough to choke him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Phichit continues. “I don’t know what happened. He started to attack me, saying I'm cheating on him with Chris. Where did that even come from!? Chris is just my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I might know where...” Victor rubs the back of his neck and grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Phichit feels a chill run down his spine, nothing good can come from this topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to hide the truth but Yurio saw right through me. I’m sorry, all I said was that Chris notices you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Wait… Wait.” Phichit rubs his face and takes a deep breath. “So, Chris does love me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, no reason to lie anymore. The only person who didn’t know was Phichit and that just isn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit shrugs, “I guess I always knew that.” He doesn’t know why, but his heart is breaking. “I never wanted to hurt him.” Phichit presses the home button on his screen, the light traces his face as he looks at his and Yuri’s smiling faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would.” Victor says plainly, he takes a sip before noticing Phichit’s teary eyes. “I mean, everyone hurts the one they love. Even when you try so hard to keep them safe. It hurts both of you far too much, my poor heart can’t bear it when Yuuri’s eyes start to tear up, his little nose scrunches and I want to hide away in a little hole.” Victor shakes his head, looking into the distance over Phichit’s shoulder. “Some couples just can’t get through the dark times, it’s horrible but it’s life. There’s no shame in that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we can get through this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor lowers his mug down to the table and crosses the carpet to reach Phichit. He sits right beside Phichit, close enough that their shoulders touch. He reaches over and takes Phichit’s hand in both of his. “All you need to do is ask yourself one thing. Are you happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. I don’t know.” Phichit answers honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have to think about it...” Victor trails off, not wanting to overstep his bounds, a new thing he has learned from Yuuri. He squeezes Phichit’s hand before removing one of his own hands and brings his coffee back to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that until their mugs are cold and empty. Yakov turns up to check on Phichit and bring him back to Lilia’s, Phichit barely even notices the hand off. He’s still so lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is he still happy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is Yuri?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a few days since Phichit’s talk with Victor, he still hasn’t figured out if he is happy. Or maybe he has but he doesn’t want the answer. He’s grown bored of his social media, it’s the same old thing, over and over as he scrolls. He’s tired of it and he doesn’t say that often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up, Yuri is sitting in the corner of his room, his eyes locked on the screen. A bright glow casts an ugly green colour across Yuri’s flawless skin. Phichit loves the occasional video game but the amount of time Yuri spends lost is concerning, his eyes never leave the screen, he’s barely eaten and hasn’t looked Phichit’s way since their fight. Lilia still insists that they sleep together and yet they manage to do it without looking at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit closes all his social media apps and instead opens Spotify, he presses play and puts the phone beside him on the bed. The volume is loud, Phichit wants Yuri to hear, to know that Phichit is still the same, that he can still have fun the way he used to. Maybe there might be something else still there. He stands up and starts clearing up Yuri’s clothes, folding them or tossing them into hampers. He smiles at Yuri’s cat who startles when the music begins to play. “Sorry Potya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn it off!” Yuri growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit doesn’t even flinch, he keeps clearing his area of the floor until he has a little space to dance. He tests out some of his belly dancing moves to the upbeat music, showing off a little but mostly he dances for himself, letting his body take control. He moves so freely, without a care, he doesn’t even notice when Yuri swivels in his chair, watching for so long that his screen turns black. Phichit does take notice when Yuri joins in, moving around Phichit without touching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dance around each other until the song ends, the upbeat song is quickly replaced by a slow ballad, one that Victor had once skated to. Their eyes meet as the piano keys begin to tinkle. It feels like a magnet. Yuri reaches out for Phichit’s hand, Phichit lets his hand be taken, a shy smile appears on his lips. Phichit lifts their joined hands and takes Yuri’s hip, Yuri, in turn, lets him. They spin slowly, dipping down and holding each other close. They giggle nervously at first before Yuri rests his head on Phichit’s shoulder, his hand wraps around Phichit’s shoulder. Yuri’s breath flows across Phichit’s caramel skin, the goosebumps raise and Phichit feels that warmth again. It doesn’t feel the same way as it used to, it still feels nice though. The music comes to a slow stop. The pair don’t even hear the next song start up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri grips Phichit tighter, he keeps his head on Phichit’s shoulder. “I miss this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss everything about you my Yuri.” Phichit rubs Yuri’s back, he sniffles into Yuri’s fluffy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could have been so good together.” Yuri whispers, he knows he has to let this go. The relationship is unhealthy and shouldn’t continue. They had their fight, they know this needs to happen but it’s no less painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we talk about this?” Phichit asks weakly, he knows they are beyond saving. He needs to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri shakes his head and holds Phichit tighter, he wants to hold this moment for as long as he can. He knows he’s going to have a long, hard time healing his heart. He knows he’s going to feel an aching loneliness that can’t be filled. He closes his eyes and lets the tears drip down. His words come out in a whisper. “Love fucking sucks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two finally part, they lock eyes through watery tears. Phichit reaches out a hand and cups Yuri’s cheek, Yuri leans into the touch just a little, one tear leaves Yuri’s cheek to run down Phichit’s tanned skin. The painful tear is his heart breaking apart. It doesn’t matter that they had drifted apart, that they hadn’t even kissed since their fight, their love was real and letting go is never easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri is the one who leans in, hoping to steal that one last kiss for closure. Phichit is all for it. Their lips connect for a sweet second. It’s so familiar but tainted with the knowledge that this was the end, their last kiss. It’s wet and sloppy but unforgettable. They pull back and look into each other’s eyes. And then, it’s all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I see you now, my love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“The grand prix is once again upon us! We have some amazing competitions ahead of us, the male figure skating Cup of China is first up, there will be lots of great competitors there such as Yuuri Kastuki and Jean Jacques Leroy, it’s not to be missed! Second is my favourite lineup in the qualifiers, sure to be much drama and talent wrapped into beautifully executed skates, this will take place in Everett, Washington! You lucky Americans you get to see what we assume will be the most tension filled skate we’ve seen in many years! The lineup is filled to the brim with proven men, all of whom are exceptional, the names include those of last year's Grand Prix and Worlds winner, Victor Nikiforov! The powerful and mysterious, Otabek Altin! The emotional and delicate, Georgi Popovich! The sex god and major flirt, Christophe Giacommetti! The enigmatic Leo de la Iglesia! And wrapping off our lineup is the second place world champion, back to surprise us all this year, Phichit Chulanont!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel of the Winds Arena, Everett, Washington. 2018 Grand Prix qualifier, Skate America. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Celestino watches Phichit ready himself, his pale blue shirt peeks out between his black track pants and black ‘Thailand’ hoodie. Celestino remembers coming back to Thailand to find Phichit in a caffeinated state of excitement, he had thrusted many different fabrics into Celestino’s arms along with an immense amount of sketches. Celestino sent the fabrics over to Italy, his best friend is a figure skating costume designer over there. He was a little worried that the unique style Phichit had in mind was a bit too much to comprehend for a single Italian man in a small town in Tuscany. Phichit decided to take a step back, letting his culture inspire his costume. He chose a loose interpretation of a Suea Phraratchathan which is basically a button up shirt with an extended collar and long sleeves. Around his middle will be a Pakama or sash wrapped around Phichit just at the bottom of his shirt, not touching his pants. In theory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit had also gone for a much more fun and upbeat set than he had done when he won second place. Celestino understands how important Phichit’s identity is to him, he would never guide Phichit to a program that he wasn’t happy with. As long as Phichit is happy. Celestino has watched Phichit flourish under this skate, he seemed almost a little... Sad, at least when they started anyway. His smile became more and more frequent, his energy right up there. His stamina level is much higher than Celestino has ever seen it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His costume came early, the style was perfect, fit like a glove. It’s stunning on him, he’s blossomed into a beautiful young man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit hands his skate guards to Celestino, along with his hoodie and track pants. His beautifully embroidered navy blue pants bring a gasp to Celestino, his hands come up to cover his eyes. He’s so damn proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciao Ciao?” Phichit lowers his coach’s hands and smiles at his tear covered coach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you Phichit. Go out there and knock them dead.” Celestino gently cups Phichit’s cheek as he sends his student out into the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit makes it through at least half of his short program before deciding to add some unexpected flair to his skate. He changes his triple lutz into a quadruple lutz and throws himself into a triple salchow immediately after. An extremely difficult feat, he does touch one hand down on the ice but it doesn’t matter, he’s proud anyway. His finishing pose consists of him running a hand through his hair with one hand and the opposite leg out in front of him, like a mini Ina Bauer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd explodes into screams of Phichit’s name, the clapping is barely heard over the screaming. Phichit holds his hands close to his chest as he breathes deep and giggles through his puffing, he takes a second to drink in the admiration before blowing kisses to his fans and gathering up some flowers and gifts that catch his eye the most. Celestino is jumping up and down, Phichit can make him out by his long brown hair, just barely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skates to the edge and finds himself lifted into the air, Celestino chuckles and spins him. “So proud, my son!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit tears up and hugs his coach back tightly. He feels his skates touching the ground again, Celestino composes himself and takes a deep breath but the apples of his cheeks are still pink and his eyes bright. His coach hands him his skate guards and Phichit wraps them around as they walk to the kiss and cry arm in arm. Phichit grabs his phone and takes a quick selfie with Ciao Ciao before casting his attention upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phichit Chulanont edges out Victor Nikiforov with his short program score of… 98.99! Chulanont is now in first place!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I finally did it… I finally beat Victor Nikiforov. Even if this doesn’t last for the free skate. He beat Victor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phichit covers his mouth and closes his eyes, taking a moment to process just what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Celestino wraps his arms around his student and shakes his fist in excitement. “You did it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit was too busy being dragged from one interview to another, he didn’t get to see his friend Chris’ skate. When he came back out, the rink was mostly empty. Phichit sighs and rests his arms on the boards beside the ice, he crouches down by the entrance to the ice, he just wanted to feel the ice under his fingers. He stands back up and smiles out at the ruined surface, the zamboni will be out soon. Phichit just wants to feel the cool air and remember that feeling again, that feeling he had when his score came out. He’s still in the lead after all the other skaters. It’s a goal reached, one he never thought he could reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a small thump beside Phichit, someone he has barely said a word to since he arrived is standing right beside him. “Chris...” Phichit launches into Chris’ arms and holds him tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peaches, you did amazing today.” Chris pats Phichit’s hair and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit steps back and pouts. “I’m so sad I missed your performance! The reporters wouldn’t let me leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris chuckles and shakes his head at the pouty peach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God you’re beautiful when you pout. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’ll see me at the final.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure about that are we?” Phichit chuckles and nudges Chris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smiles and runs a hand through his hair nervously. “Can I walk you back to your room? It’s kinda late and you need your sleep if you’re gonna beat us all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit scoffs quietly and flicks his hair back. “Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both walk with their hands in their pockets, standing close together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! That sounds like quite a few weeks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Phichit sighs and shakes his head. “Yuri was fun and flirty but it was like fire and fire... I need fire and ice, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I do.” Chris smiles shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been seeing anyone? Any gentleman callers knocking on your door?” Phichit puts a funny accent on and pretends to tip an imaginary hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, I’m fighting them off.” Chris rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit reaches his door and leans against the doorframe. “Oh yeah. Me too... Totally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor told you... Didn’t he?” Chris grimaces and bangs his head gently against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t have to.” Phichit whispers. He sighs and turns towards his door, he swipes his card and pushes the door open. “Do you want to come inside? I think we should talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gulps, those words are never good. He follows Phichit into the room and sits awkwardly on the edge of the bed. He watches Phichit as he slowly paces the small hotel room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit finishes his pacing and sits cross legged on the bed across from Chris. “I um.. I’m not really sure what to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask me anything you need. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or act differently with me.” Chris faces Phichit and smiles his usual gentle smile. The one reserved for friends and family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit immediately feels at ease. “Okay, well. When did you first realise you had feelings for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm..” Chris tries to remember the moment. He begins to realise, there wasn’t a ‘moment’ it was everything. It was the time Phichit had jumped on Chris’ back after watching Yuuri get second place in the grand prix final. It was the time that Phichit had asked Chris to help him with the zip on his costume. It was the time Chris had to patch a small hole on Phichit’s costume and the look on Phichit’s face when it was fixed. It was when Chris fell while practicing on the ice and Phichit was the only one to ask if he was okay. It was the times they gossiped together. The times they stopped to take a selfie together to lessen the anxiety and pressure during a competition. Chris smiles wistfully and blushes brightly, he giggles quietly and tries to think of a way to describe the images in his mind. “Well… It’s the little things that built up. It was passing smiles, quick chats. I guess I honestly just started to miss you, to miss your smile.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit has to look away for a moment. He’s feeling the heat spreading to his cheeks and it feels more embarrassing than usual, even though Chris is blushing too. “Oh..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Chris shuffles closer but keeps his hands to himself, he knows he needs to take things slow. Phichit has every right to reject him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you as my friend for so long, it’s hard to imagine that all this time..” Phichit looks back at Chris, his hands shuffle on his lap. “I just.. You’ve built me up. I don’t think I can reach your expectations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! No.” Chris is desperate to reach out and reassure his friend but he’s holding himself back, it’s not fair to take Phichit’s choice from him. “Hey.. I just want you to be you. I want us to be like we always are. You’re so fun and free and passionate and I admire that about you. I don’t want anyone but you as yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that enough for you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t enough for Yuri.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“More. But I want you to understand something. You are not obligated to be with me, I don’t want you to be with me just because you pity me or as a rebound. Just as I want you to be yourself, I am going to be me. The real me anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles, he doesn’t want it any other way. “I like that, I like when you are you. You’re so beautiful, inside and out. I always thought so.” He shrugs, he’s telling the truth. He just never considered the idea of entertaining those thoughts and ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Peaches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname makes Phichit smile, he nudges Chris with his foot. “You’re welcome Chrispy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris chuckles and nudges Phichit back. “I want you to know.. It doesn’t matter what the outcome is, I will always be your friend. We are here for each other, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Always.” Phichit yawns and stretches his arms out, he groans as his back stretches deliciously. He groans as it cracks a little. “Oh that’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to give you the number of my masseuse.” Chris shakes his head and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God yes.” Phichit takes his shoes off and lays back on his bed. “I need a good night’s sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris yawns at the mention of sleep and he stands up from the bed. “Me too, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. We are gonna get drunk as hell tomorrow, Victor will be worse though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chis sighs playfully. “Oh that man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit giggles. “Night night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” Chris walks over to the door and closes it gently behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit looks up at the ceiling of his bland hotel room. He can’t stop thinking about what Chris has said. ‘Every little moment.’ Phichit remembers times when his heart gave him the warm fuzzies, like when Chris fills up Phichit’s water bottle at competitions. Like when he bought Phichit his favourite plum wine during one of the after parties. Like when he sent Phichit a handwritten postcard instead of a text. Like when he snuck Phichit some special Swiss chocolates behind Celestino’s back. Like when he helped Phichit slick back his hair during one grand prix qualifier. Like when took Phichit back to his place after the bachelor party and left him sleeping in the spare room with a glass of water and his phone on a spare charger. Like when he tried to teach Phichit his signature move, the one he kept close to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit touches his face with one hand, he didn’t realise he was crying until now. His pillow is wet from the tears falling down the sides of his eyes. All at once, he remembers every time Chris was there for him, looking after him while never overstepping a boundary. How much Chris loves him in every little way. How Chris threw Phichit’s favourite flowers onto the ice after one of his performances. Phichit snatches his key card from the side of his bed and makes chase. He doesn’t care about his bare feet, he knows where he needs to be. He sees the elevator doors closing at the end of the corridor with Chris inside. Phichit watches impatient to see the floor that Chris is on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t wait for the lift, he makes for the staircase and descends the stairs two at a time. He shoves the floor door open and just sees Chris turning a corner. He runs in that direction as fast as he can, not wanting to lose Chris in the sea of rooms. He makes it just in time, Chris scans his hotel door open. Phichit hears the beep and hesitates for a second. Chris sighs and opens his door, something makes him look down the corridor. His eyebrows raise. “Peach?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit runs the distance between them and immediately pounces into Chris’ arms. He wraps his arms around Chris’ neck and plants a kiss on those forbidden lips. They are so much softer than he imagined. It’s the romantic moment he has always dreamed of. Chris takes a moment to process but responds enthusiastically to the kiss. He wraps his arms around Phichit’s lower back and walks him through the open room door, it closes silently behind them, their lips never part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit groans as his dreams drift away from him, bringing him back to the soft hotel bed. He’s warm, warmer than usual, but it’s nice. He reaches up for his pillow and brings it close to his cheek, his eyes are still closed. He nuzzles into the pillow and sighs. He begins to feel like someone is watching him. For a second he tenses, scared that someone has broken in, but then he remembers the heavy breaths and wet kisses from his friend. “Good morning Christophe.” He smirks, still keeping his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning darling..” Chris leans over and kisses Phichit lightly, a brief kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit opens his eyes and smiles at the shirtless man in bed beside him. “I can’t believe we did that.” Phichit giggles and reaches out to touch Chris’ smooth cheek, just to let it sink in that he’s really doing this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it either. I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.” Chris nuzzles into the touch and smiles dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have once or twice, I never imagined you without a beard though..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris scoffs a laugh and rubs his shaved face. “I thought I would try something new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it.” Phichit leans over and wraps an arm around Chris’ waist. “All this time.. And I didn’t even see you.” Phichit sniffles and bows his head, letting his dark hair fall over his eyes, attempting to hide his ugly crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby... It’s okay.” Chris runs his hand through Phichit’s hair, his hand is bigger and softer than Yuri’s. It’s a different feeling but so nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely overlooked your feelings.. I barely even noticed and now.. You make me feel amazing, so loved and so free. I feel like I don’t deserve it.” Phichit’s voice is muffled but Chris can hear each word crystal clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phichit...” Chris takes Phichit’s chin in his fingers and lifts his face up so their eyes meet. “That’s not for you to take care of. I should have told you a long time ago, we all saw what happened when you kept your feelings locked away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want everyone to be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris leans over and kisses Phichit gently. “I am happy. Are you happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m scared too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what?” Chris asks and rubs Phichit’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of ruining this before it’s even started. Of repeating the pain of what happened with Yuri.” Phichit snuggles up to Chris regardless of his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris joins his hand with Phichit as they lay amongst the crisp white sheets of the hotel bed. “What if we keep it casual but exclusive? We don’t need some stupid label. Just be us..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nods before looking up. “I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Victor will win this time?” Phichit asks, unintentionally changing the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris chuckles and pulls Phichit to his chest. “Well. We will find out then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1st. Victor Nikiforov - 282.69</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2nd. Otabek Altin - 278.32</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3rd. Christophe Giacometti - 268. 29</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4th. Phichit Chulanont - 263.82</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5th. Leo de la Iglesia - 257.99</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6th. Georgi Popovich - 248.31</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We're good.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale! Thank you everyone for your patience, I love you all and i'm so excited about this story. Please let me know if you want to make some art for this story, I am looking for commissions. My instagram is heathers.one1. &lt;3 Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The grand prix final came and went, no one phoned in their performance but they had so much more to think about. The lineup was not a surprise to Phichit but that didn’t matter to him, he felt comfortable in his skin and his performance. Just because he didn’t make it, that doesn’t mean he wasn’t there to support his ‘not my boyfriend but sort of’ Chris. His eyes, along with the rest of the world, watch as the scores are revealed. They almost didn’t even matter, he just wanted to see the order of the names, hoping he won’t have to look too far down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri Plisetsky, 319.90</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor Nikiforov, 319.65</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe Giacometti, 310.73</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki, 300.80 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek Altin, 270.72</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean Jacques Leroy, 262.12</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris is used to coming after Victor, even Yuri at this point but he was still understandably upset. He knows he will have to retire soon, he just hopes he can prove himself worthy first. Phichit was of course there to comfort him with his arms, and then soft kisses. Chris still won that night. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The event of their lives is upon them, the Victuuri wedding! Chris, Phichit and Yurio are the three best men. Mari was asked but she apparently has a very important appointment. When asked, it turns out that Mari was discussing possible ways to give up smoking to give Yuuri and Victor the most amazing gift. Yuuri almost screamed when he found out what she wanted to do, he couldn’t believe someone would love him so much to give him a child that is biologically his. It’s more than he believed possible. They will video chat during the reception to make the announcement, it was Mari’s idea, the embarrassment would keep her from relapsing back into smoking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit turns in the mirror, looking at the back of his green waistcoat. It was decided that the best men would wear different coloured waistcoats over crisp white shirts. Only Victor and Yuuri wear jackets for the ceremony, although technically Yuuri is wearing a black yukata. The best men all have their own dressing rooms, no expense was spared for Victor’s big day. Phichit relishes in the extravagant spending this one time, he isn’t sure if he’s ready to face Yuri. He’s heard the rumors and this time he hopes the rumors are true. Otabek is Yuri’s soulmate. It’s so clear to everyone, even Phichit now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a soft knock at Phichit’s door, a shy yet glamorous Yuuri comes in gasps. “Phichit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Phichit does a quick check of his hair in the mirror. “Is it my ha-” He’s cut off by Yuuri wrapping his arms around Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re here.” Yuuri whispers, his eyes already teary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit pulls back and grabs a tissue. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t smudge your makeup.” He dabs at Yuuri’s face and smiles. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods and takes the tissue from his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you.” Phichit walks two steps to a small table, there rests a small black box, it’s closed. He opens the box and shows Yuuri what’s inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Phichit.” Yuuri chuckles and sobs at the same time. Inside the box is a badge that Phichit had bought when he first came to Detroit. He showed Yuuri when they first met, he was so excited he could barely keep it in. It was the beginning of their friendship. This overpriced tacky badge with the city skyline and ‘Detroit’ in big letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to have it.” Phichit looks down at the pin and smiles softly, his heart squeezing a little at those distant memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri shakes his head and smiles, he takes Phichit into his arms and just holds him, neither knows how long they stood there for but it was needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting married today.” Yuuri whispers in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are.” Phichit giggles and pulls back so he can hold Yuuri’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared.” Yuuri admits, his voice tiny, anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit flips, he’s serious now, making sure that he steps up into that best man role. “You listen to me Yuuri Katsuki. Victor Nikiforov is your soulmate, you two were made for each other. There are no two people who are more meant for each other than you two. You- You deserve this. You deserve all good things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods and takes a deep breath. “He loves me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does.” Phichit touches his forehead to his friend’s. “It’s time.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit takes his place in between Chris and Yuri at the front of the altar, Yuri looks straight ahead, ignoring Phichit’s occasional glances. Phichit is too excited to give it a second thought, he takes Chris’ hand and eagerly awaits the grooms. Both Victor and Yuuri will walk down the aisle, Victor really wanted to and Yuuri’s parents insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri enters first, being too nervous to wait a minute longer. His parents take one arm each and walk him down, both are blubbering but Yuuri’s father was almost a mess, so proud of his son and so glad to see how happy he is now. Yuuri catches Phichit’s eye and they share a moment, Phichit gives Yuuri the strength to be confident in front of the large crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor asked Yakov to walk him down, his parents aren’t exactly accepting of homosexual relationships, Victor doesn’t care. All Victor wants is the coach who stood by him and encouraged him, who took him into his home when he was younger. There was no one else that Victor wanted by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakov pretends he is above the tears of a wedding but as soon as he releases Victor to the front, he gets a tissue out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their ceremony is beautiful, most shed a tear for the beautiful couple. Victor never lets his eyes flick away from his beautiful fiance. Yuuri can’t stop his smile, he’s seeing this wonderful life ahead of him and it brings them both joy on a whole other level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple kiss and Phichit cries, he claps his hands until they sting. “Woo!” He yells out at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave arm in arm, Victor just smiles at his Yuuri, not even wanting an inch between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a few minutes between the last group photos and the reception. Phichit and Chris decide to check on the decor of the room, Victor wants nothing less than perfect for his big day, very much a big Russian bridezilla. While Chris and Otabek check over the sound system, Phichit sets up some wine glasses on the bar, he mindlessly wipes the glass with a soft cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit looks up, his heart squeezing, he’s feeling a little queasy. “Um... Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri leans against the bar and taps his fingers across the wooden surface. “You look great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles and straightens his shirt out. “Thanks.” He looks at Yuri’s emerald dress shirt, the colour brings out the colour of his eyes. “You too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri scoffs and turns away from the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit continues to gently rub the dust specks from the glasses, he peeks up at Chris and smiles, he’s listening to Otabek intently, in his element surrounded by electronics. Phichit loves seeing his boyfriend like this, passionate and excited about everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. You and Chris are a thing then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit looks up but Yuri is still looking away from him. “Yeah, I’m happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny how it worked out then.” Yuri turns back towards Phichit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Phichit raises an eyebrow, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri smiles dreamily. “Our soulmates were by our side this whole time.. Our best friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... Otabek?” Phichit connects the dots and scoffs a laugh. “We’re so clueless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri laughs along. “Yeah, stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laugh together softly, Phichit still rubbing the glasses. Victor and Yuuri aren’t far off now, more people are beginning to enter the large ballroom. Otabek and Chris make their way over to the bar. Otabek wraps an arm around Yuri’s shoulders and kisses Yuri’s forehead softly, not hesitating to show affection in public which did surprise Phichit. Chris has no trouble with PDA; he pats Phichit’s behind and nuzzles into Phichit’s hair. Phichit finishes up the glasses and turns around to kiss Chris. “How was setting up the sound system boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That word made Chris’ heart stop but he knew he had to hide it, not make it a big deal. “It was great, Otabek knows so much about everything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everything.” Otabek says, but smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong suddenly runs up to Otabek. “The grooms would like you to play a song for their entrance, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek nods and looks over at Chris. “Want me to show you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Chris perks up and chases Otabek over to the DJ set up, eager to learn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri and Phichit look at each other and then look back down, the room is full now. The bartender takes over the bar and Phichit moves around the side of the bar to stand beside Yuri, the silence is a little awkward but something else needs to be said. Phichit can’t figure out what the words are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri knows. “We’re good right?” His voice has a touch of nervousness, vulnerability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit smiles, he looks over at their boyfriends bonding over technology before turning back to Yuri. He reaches a hand out and they shake. “We’re good.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>